All The Wrong Reasons
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU - Shizuo gets much more than he bargained for when his temper kicks in and makes him the owner of a small jewelry box that is much more than it seems.  Shizaya
1. A Crazy Dream

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

I took a long, deep drag of my cigarette as I stood at the entrance of a private room in Ludo. Ludo was an underground nightclub, as seedy and wretched as the rest of these drug-and-prostitute filled institutions around the downtown area of Ikebukuro.

At least I was able to smoke in here.

Tom was currently talking to a sleezebag named Takito, who chose to spend his money on alcohol and women rather than pay his home taxes. If anything got physical, I would have to get in there and set some people straight. Luckily, after Takito realized we weren't going to leave him alone to tend to his women until his debts were paid, he threw the money in Tom's face.

The action made me angry, and I was about to march over there, but Tom's stare stopped me. I had no idea how this man could remain so calm in a disgusting place like this, especially when shitheads were demeaning him like that.

But I didn't like violence, so I should be happy a man like him was my partner.

After Tom picked up the money, he bid farewell to Takito, and we walked out.

"It's all there, right?" I asked, watching him count the money. Takito had probably been drinking enough to think two plus two was five.

"Yeah, this is it. I'm glad that went well," Tom said, sighing and pocketing the money.

We both turned down an alleyway; the only way to get to Ludo's in this concrete jungle.

"Come on. He'll be pissed if we're not on time."

I turned my gaze to see two men in the alleyway just ahead, walking our way. It was impossible to make out any physical features from here. It was only due to the city lights coming from the end of the alley that I could make out their figures.

"Man, fuck him. Thinks he's all that. I say we just take it and run!"

Something glimmered. The man who had just spoken was holding something shiny in his palm.

"HA. You'd be a dead man. Don't even joke."

We were now just about to pass each other.

"But I could have as much sex as I wanted to with this baby!"

He gripped at whatever was in his palm. I bit down on my cigarette and growled.

"Shizuo-" Tom tried to say, but I was already striding toward the two strangers. They stopped walking at my approach, turning to look up at me.

"So you want to use stolen money to buy sex, eh?" I snarled, carefully balancing the cigarette in my mouth, "Men like you _disgust_ me."

The man holding the jewel puffed up his chest like he was trying to look intimidating.

"What's it to you? Fuck off," he said, while his friend grabbed at his arm worriedly.

"That's Shizuo Heiwajima dude!" His friend whispered frantically.

I casually took the cigarette out of my mouth, breaking it in half before throwing it to the ground and mashing it with my foot.

"I hate violence. But it's dipshits like you who make me use it," I spoke, letting that be the only warning they received before I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his face. There was a sickening crack, and then the guy went soaring into the side of the building. The jewel he had been carrying soared up into the air, and I grabbed it when it came back down.

I turned to the other guy, whose jaw was touching the ground. Shakily, he gave me a quick wave before turning on his heel and screaming as he ran back the way he'd come from.

I grunted, shoving the jewel into my pocket. I almost went and spat on the guy I had knocked out for good measure, but Tom was already over there shaking his head disapprovingly, so I figured I was done.

"You really need to let things be," Tom chided.

"I held back from punching that Takito for throwing the money in your face and then those two pissed me off," I reasoned, shrugging my shoulders. As far as I was concerned, people like that had it coming to them.

I reached for another cigarette.

It wasn't until I had bid goodnight to Tom and was in my apartment, about ready to crawl into bed, that I emptied my pockets.

I furrowed my eyebrows, picking up the 'jewel' from earlier. After closer inspection, I noticed it wasn't a gem at all, but rather a small box with jewel decorations on the sides. Maybe it was worth a lot of money? The red and purple jewels on the outsides _looked_ real.

Maybe there was money inside.

With that thought, I brought my fingers down on the lid and pulled.

Light.

I almost dropped the damn thing when a bright, multi-colored light emerged from the box. In a flash, it was gone, and I was looking down into an empty, red velvet bottom.

I blinked, not sure what had just happened, and then looked up.

There was a man on my bed.

He was skinny with pale skin, choppy raven hair, _bright_ red eyes, and a scowl on his face as he stared down at my carpet.

… let me get back to, there was a _man on my bed._

"What the _fuck_?" Was all I could yell in my confusion. He wasn't there just a second ago! How can someone just _appear_ like that?

The man looked up at me then, those freakishly bright red eyes widening before a look of confusion crossed his features.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

I swear something inside me snapped.

"I should be asking you that," I growled through my teeth, marching over to him, "but I don't care," I grabbed him and braced my knees, seeing the shock on his face for a split second before I lifted him over my head and stomped toward my front door, "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

I got as far as my living room before my arms suddenly became extremely light.

What...?

I looked up, flabbergasted at my empty hands.

Frantically, I looked around, stopping when I saw Bright Eyes peaking over the back of my couch with wide eyes.

"That strength is insane. What are you? A monster?" He asked, astonished. Astonished, but not the least bit afraid.

I faltered.

This was not the reaction I was used to. But more important than that...

"... how did you do that?"

"What? Teleport?" He asked, and then he was _gone_ again. The hair on the back of my neck stood on edge when I felt a presence materialize behind me. His breath tickled my ear when he whispered, "Easily."

With a war cry, I turned and swung, only to hit nothing but air.

"Oooow," I turned back to the couch, where he had made himself comfortable again, "That would have really smarted."

What... the... _hell_?

In a rage of bewilderment, I trampled over to the couch, lifting it and throwing it across the room. It hit the dining room table, and there was an awful screeching sound as the wooden legs scrapped against the floor until the wall stopped its slide.

There was laughter somewhere in the apartment and most definitely not a body left in the mess of couch, chairs, and dining room table.

Huffing, I placed a hand on my head, closing my eyes.

This must be some kind of a fucked up dream. I would just wake up from this tomorrow and everything would be back to normal.

"I'm going crazy," I mumbled, about ready to turn and go to bed. The sooner I woke up from this, the better.

"Nah. I've known some real crazies. You're just kind of a freak," Bright Eyes said, now standing by the TV.

Why did this seem so _real_...?

"Get out of my apartment," I growled. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head back and forth.

"No can do. You're the one who opened the jewelry box. Now you're stuck with me," he said with a grin, "Oh, but you get wishes! Wanna try one out? You could wish for an anger management counselor. I think you need one."

"... wishes." I said flatly, crossing my arms, "Are you really trying to tell me you're some sort of genie?"

Bright Eyes seemed to get rather offended by my comment.

"No, I am not a _genie_! I swear, those guys get all the credit. Us mirads are _way_ better," he claimed, pointing at himself.

"... mirads?" I asked dubiously.

Now he was just making up words.

"Mhm. Mirads don't have those freaky transparent bodies and we aren't limited to giving three wishes! Waaaay more awesome," he replied, waving his hand in the air.

Like that made anything better.

"Uh huh..." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head, "I'm just gonna go to bed."

I turned, walking back to my bedroom.

"How rude! You haven't even asked my name!"

"Don't care," I replied, shutting my bedroom door and leaning against it. The silence was safe and welcoming, and the sheets were cool and soft.

A dream.

Tomorrow morning, I'll wake up, and everything will be as it should be.


	2. Reality Sets In

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.  
Pronunciation: Mee-rad

**Shizuo's POV**

It wasn't a dream.

The dreadful thought sank into my mind as I lay on my bed, frozen. There was an arm draped around me, and a body pressing up against my back.

The obvious lack of breasts revealed much more than I even wanted to think about right now.

"Get... the hell... _away from me_!" I screamed, my eye violently twitching as I turned and shoved the man off my bed. My chest swelled with pride at the loud 'thump'.

"Ah... ow... why are you so _violent_?" He yelled, sitting up and rubbing at his head.

"I don't like violence."

"Could have fooled me!"

"You're still here," I muttered helplessly, groaning and burying my face in my pillow.

"Well duh. I told you, you're stuck with me," he snapped. I peaked out of the pillow to see him standing, bending backwards carefully.

This was absolutely nuts.

Did this mean all that stuff really happened yesterday? He could do... magic? Magic really existed?

Stuck with me, my ass.

That stupid jewelry box... wait,_ that stupid jewelry box_!

I hopped out of bed, hurriedly walking into the living room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trailing behind me.

Where was it, where was it... aha!

This it was, sitting on the counter. I reached for it, but stopped when he rushed in front of me, looking slightly panicked.

"What are you doing?" He repeated, more urgently.

"You came with the box. I'm destroying that thing,"I replied, shoving him aside easily. He clung to my shoulders.

"You can't destroy it!" He yelled as I picked up the box. It was so small I could probably crush it. As if sensing my train of thought, his fingernails dug into my skin, "Don't! Don't, please! I'll _die_!"

I hesitated.

Die?

I didn't want to be a murderer of all things. But how could someone die from destroying a jewelry box anyway?

"Just let me stay here a month!" He rushed out, grabbing my wrist with his hand, "Then this contract will be over. I promise to back off and I'll give you anything you wish for!"

Ugh, he was just confusing me more.

"Contract?" I asked tiredly, placing the box back down on the counter, but not removing my hand from it. The grip on my shoulders relaxed, and he let out a sigh of relief, before his eyes shifted away.

He looked uncomfortable. Then his manner changed and he narrowed his eyes.

I still couldn't get over the fact his eyes practically _glowed._

"I'm not explaining anything when we don't even know each others' names."

"I'm not trying to be buddy-buddy with you. I just want an explanation."

"You're so rude!" He repeated from last night, almost pouting. Would this guy just give me a straight answer already?

"Look... you said I can wish for things or whatever. Fine. I wish you would tell me what you mean when you say 'contract'," I tried, half expecting him to start laughing and tell me it was all just a stupid joke. Because genies... or whatever he wanted me to call him... were not real. Neither were wishes or teleportation.

He definitely didn't laugh. In fact, he looked downright pissed off.

With a huff, he walked away from me, leaning against the upturned couch.

"Humans are so fucking selfish," he remarked, fueling fire into my blood.

"_Selfish_ is inviting yourself into my house without my say!"

"_You_ brought me here! How did a brute like you get a hold of me anyway?"

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying my best to remind myself how much effort it would take to hurt this man thanks to his freaky techniques.

"I don't see my wish being granted, genie," I taunted through clenched teeth, disregarding his question.

He let out a frustrated breath before speaking, "I am not a genie! Mirad! Mirad," he sighed, managing to crawl up on the couch and hug his knees to his chest, "Being a _mired_ means I can make a contract with humans for one year and they... can wish for whatever they want during that time. Within reason. 'World peace' is impossible."

My eyes widened.

"A _year_? Don't tell me you have to hang around here for a year. You told me a _month_ earlier!"

He sneered.

"We're not in a contract. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I can only have one contract at a time, and my current contractor has a month left with me."

"Bet he's happy about that," I replied nastily. I was getting a headache, and it only added to my irritation.

Bright Eyes pulled a face that showed he doubted what I had said before placing his chin on his knees and muttering something I didn't quite catch.

"Look, why don't you just tell me who this contractor is so I can just return yo-"

"NO!"

I stopped at the distressed outburst. He looked damn pitiful with that frightened-rabbit look, and it made me wonder what this contractor guy was like. If sleazy men like the ones in the alleyway were involved with him, I could see him being a piece of shit.

Being forced to give in to someone's every demand? What kind of life was that?

"A month," he continued, with a resigned sigh, "That's all I ask. Just keep the jewelry box in your house. I'll even go back into it."

He didn't sound very happy about that. Going from 'tell me your name' to 'I won't bother you at all,' I guessed he had given up.

Jeez, he was making me feel guilty with that forlorn look.

"... I need a cigarette," I said, grabbing a pack from the kitchen and stepping outside into the cool air. After the first few puffs, I could feel some of the tension seeping out of my body.

Oh cigarettes, what would I do without you?

And Bright Eyes, what was I going to do _with_ you?

If he really did just go back into his little box, it wouldn't be bad, right? I mean, I'd still have my apartment to myself, and that little box takes up no room at all. And what about these so-called wishes? Anything I wanted, huh? I didn't have the slightest clue what I'd even wish for. I loved my job, I had a decent apartment, no one messed with me if they knew who I was. I had absolutely no need for a mansion in Hawaii or some shit like that.

I took another long drag of my cigarette.

What would happen to him after a month was over?

… ugh, was I seriously becoming curious about this guy? Then again, who wouldn't. He was a freaking genie.

Mirad.

Whatever.

I crushed the butt of my cigarette into the ground and walked back into the apartment. It was silent, and there was no sign of Bright Eyes.

My gaze fell on the jewelry box, and I determined he probably went back in there already.

… how could he even fit in there?

I chuckled at the ridiculous thought, and looked at the clock.

My heart sunk.

"Shit...!" I muttered, running into my bedroom to change. I was supposed to meet Tom on the other side of town in thirty minutes!

Damn genies and their snarky attitudes!

Before I left, I turned back and looked at the jewelry box. I briefly wondered if I should take it with me, but shook the thought out of my head. He was begging to stay here anyway, right?

I locked the door and ran down the stairs.

* * *

_As always, I love love LOVE the reviews ^_^ Thanks everyone~_


	3. Energy

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

Really, I just bought this shirt a week ago. Did they have to pull a knife and try to one-up me?

I sighed, absentmindedly brushing against the wound on my arm. The blood had already crusted over the cut, but my white sleeve was still stained various shades of red.

This is more what I was used to. The Takito guy from yesterday was a rare occasion where people actually listened to Tom.

I made sure we got our money, though. Hanging a guy up on a streetlight from his underpants may be juvenile, but it was humiliating none-the-less. Especially when all the prostitutes he pimps got to see him up there.

Maybe that would make them realize he wasn't all powerful, and that there was much more to life than that shit; that they had _choice_.

And that is exactly what had been bothering me all night.

Bright Eyes's words from earlier were circling in my mind. Being forced to do whatever his contractor said... that was the same as a master and slave. The concept made me sick. Especially when I thought of his reaction to being returned to that contractor.

What kind of shit had he been through?

It couldn't be anything too horrible. I mean, he still had one hell of a fiery spirit; he wasn't broken.

Why did these mirads even exist? Just to be trampled over? That was one hell of a pitiful life.

I kicked a rock on the street as I walked.

It really wasn't any of my business. I could just go on with my life, forgetting that little box was even in my apartment.

But I couldn't stop the building curiosity.

When I got home, it was just as silent as when I'd left. I walked over to the box, staring at the gleaming red jewel on top.

I.. kind of wanted to ask him more questions. But to be frank, I was hesitant. Summing up our time together was me trying to literally throw him out, yell, throw a couch, yell, push him out of my bed, yell, try to destroy the jewelry box, yell, show no sympathy for his situation, and then walk out.

I don't think he liked me much.

Not that I liked him much either, but taking his situation into account, I realized that I _may _have been a tad bit unfair.

Oh, for crying out loud, I knew this wasn't going to disappear from my mind, so why not?

I grabbed hold of the jewelry box and opened the lid. I squinted into the bright, colorful lights and then looked up. Bright Eyes was sitting on top of the overturned couch again, looking unhappy.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked, tone scathing.

I stared into the box, puzzled.

"How can you even fit in here?" I asked, turning the box upside down and shaking it. I don't know if I expected more people to fall out of it or what, but something had to be going on with it.

"Pfft," I heard, and I looked back up to see a small smile on his lips, "It's not like I'm literally in the box. That's the object I'm bound to."

"Which means...?" I trailed off, looking expectant.

"Which means it sends me into my own little world, I guess. It's nothing special. Pretty much white nothingness," he said, shrugging, "That's why I like the human world."

White nothingness?

"Is there anything about you mirads that _isn't _depressing?" I asked, walking over to the couch. I jerked my head, and he got the signal, sliding off. I picked the couch up and set it down, upright, in its original position.

"You called me a mirad!" He exclaimed happily, twirling around on his toe for no apparent reason. Talk about mood swings, "Depressing? I don't know. We get to meet a lot of different people, both good and bad. Isn't it the same for humans?"

"We don't have to listen to everything the person we meets says, though," I pointed out. He shrugged, leaning against the counter, "What are the contracts for in the first place? You said you can grant me wishes, but we're not even in a contract. So why does it matter?"

"You sure are inquisitive. I thought I told you I wasn't going to give you any information until we knew each others' names?"

I knew he would bring this up.

"Shizuo Heiwajima," I introduced, leaning against the back of the couch. He seemed surprised I gave up my name.

"Shizuo," he tried, smiling afterward, "I'm Izaya!"

And then he was gone.

I blinked, and jumped when he materialized right next to me.

"Ok, don't do that," I warned, trying to calm my heart rate.

He chuckled, his glowing eyes twinkling. I tensed when his palm brushed against my cheek.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed, jerking my head back.

"Hold still for a second," Izaya said, placing both hands on my cheeks, "I want to feel your energy."

… energy?

Thinking it was some other freaky magic power of his, I stood still, though uncomfortable with the situation. He was standing really close, breathing shallowly as he closed his eyes. Heat was radiating through my cheeks, and I was a little scared, considering I had no idea what this guy could do to me.

Despite my apprehension, the warmth felt... safe. Comforting.

In fact, it was relaxing my muscles more than a cigarette ever could.

"You're really warm," he mumbled in a low voice.

You're the one who's warm, I couldn't help but think. I shivered when his hands slowly moved to the back of my head, his fingers threading themselves through my hair.

I don't know when I had closed my eyes, but holy shit, I was just so damn relaxed. It was like some sort of hypnotism technique.

His body fell into mine, and I was suddenly hit with the urge to wrap my arms around that soft, comforting heat, to keep it there.

But there was something... not so soft... against my thigh... that made me painfully aware of my position and who I was with.

In dismay, my eyelids flew open and I shoved him backward. He yelped in surprise before he fell on his ass with a loud thump.

Was that what I_ thought_ it was?

"Are you some kind of sick pervert? What the hell was that about?" I screeched, swallowing the feeling of guilt I felt for sending him to the floor twice in one day. Because seriously, if that little magic trick shit turned him on, he should have at least warned me!

He was wincing, rubbing his back.

"I... got a little carried away, sorry. Mirads feed off the energy of others," Izaya answered, avoiding my gaze.

I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Well don't pull something like that again," I finalized, though it had felt pretty damn amazing. But that was just because he was a mirad. Maybe if it had been a girl mirad...

I shook my head.

Either way, it was creepy.

He put his hands up in surrender, the scowl back on his face.

"Fine, fine. I get it. Whatever you want," Izaya said in defeat. I found myself strangely angry at that submissive behavior, but took a deep breath to calm myself.

He opted to stay sitting down on the floor.

"Anyway, we know each others' names. Now will you answer my question about the contract?"

"I have to be in a contract in order to grant any wishes. But that doesn't mean I'm limited to my contractor, just... I'm_ forced_ to grant my contractor's wishes. I can _choose_ to not grant them to others."

"And I'm guessing you don't like your contractor?"

"What gave you the first clue?" Izaya sneered, a crazed look of rage in his red eyes, "I don't like any contractors, really. They treat me like shit and demand stuff from me, and I can't stand up to them even if I want to. But, the thing is, my contractor is useless if he loses the jewelry box. I have to be able to hear his command in order to follow it."

"Then why do you even get_ into _contracts?"

He shrugged, "We don't really get a choice. Whoever opens the object we're bound to enters a contract with us, _if_ we aren't already in a contract. You were a month too early to contract with me."

"Joy," I said, rolling my eyes, "So that's why you want to stay here. He can't order you around if he doesn't know where you are."

"Pretty much," Izaya replied, lying back on the floor and crossing one leg over the other. I raised an eyebrow at how non-alert he seemed to be with me. I would think he'd be worried about someone with such an explosive temper having his fate in his hands.

Hell, people were scared of me without me having their fate in my hands.

It felt... nice... to be trusted.

But he was still a freak.

* * *

_Sorry if it's progressing a little slowly. I gotta get all these facts about the situation down XD And if you've noticed, unlike in my other stories where Shizuo readily accepts that he's bi, this one will have a little more "But he's a GUY" about it.  
_


	4. The First Wish

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Do you want anything to eat, or something?" I asked, opening the fridge.

It was already dinner time. Our conversation from earlier had sort of died off and, true to his word, Izaya stayed out of my way and didn't bug me. In fact, he _still _hadn't moved from his lying position on the floor! But he hadn't eaten all day, so he must be starving.

"I don't need human food," Izaya responded.

I should have guessed.

"So what, do you have some sort of special gen-" I stopped when he glared up at me, "... mirad food or you just never eat?"

"I told you. We feed off energy."

"That... thing from earlier? That's supposed to be a food source?" I asked, uncomprehending and slightly uncomfortable with the memory. I started making myself a simple sandwich, not feeling very hungry myself.

"In a sense," Izaya replied, sitting up and crossing his legs indian-style, "So sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but you're gonna have to let me hug you at least every now and then."

"No way," I said immediately, shaking my head. I paused when a thought hit me, "Wait, is that why you were all cuddled up to me this morning?"

"Yeeeep," Izaya dragged on, grinning, "And, you know, you're just too sexy to resist."

I stabbed my butter knife into the paper plate.

"Don't say shit like that. I'm a man."

"What, are you like homophobic?" Izaya asked with a frown.

"I'm not _homophobic_, I'm just not gay," I defended, throwing the butter knife into the sink.

"Mmm... well that's a waste," Izaya said, pouting. I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, so I didn't. I simply grabbed my sandwich and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. Izaya was silent for a while, but I was only two bites in before he spoke again.

"Hey, hey, can I ask what you do for a living? 'Cause it seems sorta dangerous."

I looked up in surprise. How did he come up with-

He was looking at my arm, and I suddenly remembered the knife wound.

"Debt collector. But more of a bodyguard _for_ a debt collector," I answered. He looked pleased.

"On the right side of the law. How righteous," Izaya said with a grin, "Age? Have a girlfriend? Did you grow up here?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this twenty questions?"

"You're interesting! And I want to know a little about the man I'm going to be with for a month!" He exclaimed, and then he disappeared. I tensed, frantically looking around, wondering where he was going to pop up. Feeling the sandwich in my hand move, I looked down just in time to see him take a rather large bite out of the corner.

"What- didn't you say you couldn't have human food?" I yelled, yanking my sandwich out of his reach.

"Hmm... typical ham, cheese, and mayonnaise," he analyzed, swallowing, "I didn't say I _couldn't _have human food. I just don't _need_ it."

"Well I do, so stay the fuck away from my sandwich," I warned, absentmindedly holding the sandwich closer to my body.

"Violent and possessive. Not exactly the best traits in the world, but you seem like an okay guy," he said, making me growl, "I can't believe you haven't made a legitimate wish yet."

"I don't want anything," I said, going back to eating my sandwich. He was starting to get on my nerves again. Analyzing me like that, and then labeling me? Forget him being a mirad; he was close enough to a human as far as I was concerned.

"Amazing. Usually people are wishing left and right by now. Money, drugs, food, cars, se-" He paused, casting me a quick glance before going on as if nothing happened, "and whatnot. You can't tell me you are one-hundred percent happy with life?"

"No, I can't say that, but that isn't something a few wishes will be able to fix," I responded truthfully, shoving the last of my sandwich in my mouth. He seemed surprised by my answer, and plopped himself down on the couch beside me.

"You're weird," he muttered, staring at me through narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to find something to incriminate me with.

"_You_ are weird," I rebutted, tossing the paper plate into a nearby garbage bin and leaning back into the cushions.

Izaya grimaced.

"You're going to get blood on your couch," he warned. I sat back up, having forgotten the damn cut again. Sighing, I stood up and made my way to the bathroom.

Izaya trailed behind me.

"Does it not hurt?"

"I have a high pain tolerance," I said, turning on the faucet. I shrugged my shirt off and leaned down, cupping water and working on cleaning it. Opening the cabinet, I frowned when I grabbed hold of an empty box of band aids, "... hey, Izaya, I wish I had a band aid."

I was looking at him through the mirror as I spoke. A grin took over his lips, and then his mouth parted as he started laughing.

"A band aid. Your first wish is for a band aid," Izaya said through his laughter. He placed his hand over my cut, and said band aid materialized right in front of my eyes, hugging the cut perfectly.

"... thanks," I muttered, staring disbelievingly at the band aid that had appeared out of thin air.

This was unreal. Talking about wishes and actually _seeing _a wish being granted were two different things entirely.

I looked at him, the reality of what he could do fully setting in.

"How many contractors have you had?" I asked. He stopped laughing, looking confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Fifteen," he answered, shrugging.

Fifteen. That meant he was following orders for at least fifteen years.

"How old are you?"

"Mirads have no concept of age," Izaya said as we both walked back into the living room.

"No concept- then where do you come from?" I asked curiously. How do you have no concept of age? You had to know when you were born, didn't you?

"I don't even know," Izaya said, looking wistful, "I was just... there."

'There'?

That made no sense.

But none of this made sense, so I just had to go with it.

"What kind of... wishes have your contractors made in the past?" I inquired. He fidgeted at the question, looking reluctant to say anything. I almost took back my question, but he started speaking.

"I already gave you a brief list earlier. Not all of my contractors were bad, though. My fourth contractor was a really nice older guy. His wife had cancer, and he wished for her life," Izaya spoke sadly, a far-off look in his eyes, "He was the most amazing man I have ever known, and I wish I could have granted his wish."

I frowned.

"So you can't stop death," I reasoned.

"I can't do impossible wishes. Death is an inevitable thing amongst humans," Izaya explained, circling his thumbs around each other, "He had tried to keep me safe, too. He handed me down to his daughter, Mara. She was a really quiet, socially inept girl who got bullied by her colleagues at work a lot. And then one day, those colleagues thought it would be funny to ransack her desk and steal her stuff. The jewelry box was stolen, and I never saw her again."

"You can't seek out people?"

"I am confined to the space around the jewelry box. I can't stray too far from it."

It was like a prison.

I wanted to punch whoever created the mirads. If they even had a creator, seeing as even Izaya didn't know why he existed.

"That's stupid," I spat.

"Don't call me stupid," he remarked.

"I'm not calling _you _stupid. I'm calling the mirads' lifestyle stupid. What the hell is the point?"

Izaya's chuckle was strained.

"Well most come to enjoy the mirads' lifestyle."

I'm sure they did, pricks.

"Who is your current contractor?"

He turned to me with wide eyes, and stuttered a, "Why would you want to know?"

That frightened rabbit look was back, and I grew irritated when I figured what he was thinking.

"I don't want to take you back to him, don't worry. I'll let you stay here until the contract is over," I promised.

"I don't want to tell you," Izaya muttered, looking away. I grit my teeth together. Guess I wasn't completely trusted.

It pissed me off that he'd even think I would just shove him back against his will.

… though I did try to throw him out.

But that was before I learned anything!

"Ugh, fine, so you can't trust me," I sighed, standing up, "I'm going to bed. And you better not be cuddling up to me when I wake up."

I turned the TV off, throwing the control on the couch and making my way to my room.

"... night."

I almost faltered in step as the soft mumble just barely hit my ears. I didn't respond, and shut my door.

* * *

_Tikkie and Kimitara- I am glad all the details of mirads are interesting ^^; When authors make something completely new like that, it's usually a "hit or miss" situation, so I'm so happy people like the idea =D  
Khffotaku - I also prefer 'readily accepts bisexuality' stories. But I figured, what the hey, lets add some extra drama!  
MyraHellsing - Your thoughts, my friend, are going in the right direction ~.^  
Lucrecia84 - I spend my time between classes writing, so that's how I'm able to update so fast~ Seeing the image of the 'energy transfer' in my head makes me squeal, too XD_

_I READ ALL REVIEWS though I did not personally respond to them all :D! I heart YOU GUYS!_


	5. Being Followed

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed.

I stretched, then stared at the ceiling with my arms flung above my head. I briefly wondered if Izaya went back into his jewelry box. My stomach rumbled, reminding me of the simple sandwich I had for dinner and craving more.

Well, it'd have to wait until I took a shower.

I did so, throwing on a pairing of jeans before stepping out of my room. To my surprise, Izaya was up and out of the box. He had pulled the blinds all the way up and was staring out of the window.

A trickle of water from my still-damp hair fell down my neck and tickled me. I reached up to brush the water away as Izaya turned to me.

"Morning," I greeted, walking over and looking out the window. I was actually curious as to what he was looking at, but there was nothing particular. Just clouds and gray skies.

"Good morning, honey!" He shouted, shocking me when he wrapped his arms around the back of my shoulders.

"Off," I growled, attempting to shrug his arms off.

"Well then don't tempt me," he whined pathetically, though a teasing smirk was on his lips as he drew back, "Coming out here shirtless with wet hair. You're asking to be jumped."

"Sorry if that doesn't come to my mind, considering we're both guys," I snapped, walking to the kitchen. I didn't comment on his frustrated sigh behind me, and opened the fridge. I was set on making some eggs, but there were none.

No eggs, no bandages. Looked like a trip to the store would be helpful.

I straightened when I heard my cell's ring tone coming from my room. I turned to run to it, just in time to see Izaya looking interested and disappearing.

"If you pick up my phone!" I exclaimed, running to the room.

"This is Shizuo's sex line! We love to stuff our sausages into your buns! May I ask who's ca-"

I ripped the phone from his hand, near breathing fire.

"Fuck _off,_ flea," I hissed, glancing at the caller ID. Tom. Great.

"_Flea_?" Izaya yelled, appalled.

"Tom?" I asked, turning my back to Izaya.

"... who the heck was that?" Tom sputtered. I cringed when I could practically _see_ him trying to control his laughter.

"No one important," I answered, casting a glare at Izaya. He promptly stuck his tongue out at me like a four-year-old.

Honestly.

"Right. Well. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Tom said with a chuckle, "I was just calling to tell you that I'm going to be working in the office for the next few days, so you don't need to come in."

Oh, what the hell.

"Don't tell me that. I _need _work," I sighed, rubbing at my temples. There was no way I was going to be able to stay home with Izaya here to drive me insane.

"Uh... there really wouldn't be anything for you do do," Tom answered uncertainly, "Are you alright, Shizuo?"

I sighed.

"I'll be fine. Alright, just give me a call if you need me," I surrendered.

"Will do. Say hi to your friend for me?"

I hung up.

"You-"

"How could you call me a flea? That is so degrading!" Izaya exclaimed, his arms crossed.

"Because you're like one! Sneak in, make a home, bother me, and you won't leave," I yelled, making my way to my closet to find a shirt.

"... you can throw out the box whenever you want!" He yelled back as I was bringing the shirt over my head. I yanked it down the rest of the way and looked at him. He was glaring at me with clenched fists.

Guilt settled in my stomach.

I shook my head, grabbing my jacket.

"Don't be stupid. I'm not heartless. I'll put up with your annoying ass until you're out of that contract."

The anger melted from his face, replaced by confusion. I brushed passed him.

"Hey," he said softly, trailing after me like he usually did, "Are you going somewhere?"

He sounded almost nervous, like he wasn't sure he should talk to me or not.

"Yeah. Shopping," I answered, planting my foot down and turning abruptly. He halted, surprised at my sudden stop, "Don't try to take advantage of the fact I won't throw you out. I don't want anymore of this touching me business, and I want you to stay out of my personal things, including my cell phone."

"But-" he started, but then he bit his lip and nodded, "Okay. Sorry. But... can I go?"

"Go?"

"Shopping. With you," Izaya said, looking hopeful.

I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Why do you want to go? I won't be long."

"But it gets me fidgety if I have to stay in one place too long!" He said, slapping his hands together like he was about to pray, "Please?"

Sigh.

"Fine, fine," I said, grabbing the jewelry box and sliding it in my pocket.

"But! I need you to make a wish first, please?"

"Eh?"

"Wish me a coat with a hood! I don't feel comfortable going out with my face exposed," Izaya said with shifty eyes.

"Why don't you just use your magic to create your own?"

"It doesn't work like that! I can't use my magic unless I am granting a wish! Other than teleportation."

So many rules.

"Fine. I wish you had a coat with a hood," I said. As soon as it left my mouth, a coat appeared on Izaya. It was black with puffy white trim on the edges. Well if that was his taste.

"Thank you!" Izaya said with a grin, flipping the hood over his head, "Now, onward!"

I still had a bad feeling about this.

Staying silent, I observed him as his head turned left and right, taking in all the sights like a child in a candy store.

"You act like you've never seen the outdoors," I remarked.

"I don't get to be outside very often," he replied.

"Why is that?"

"He's a bastard."

His contractor, apparently.

"You ever going to tell me who 'he' is?" I asked. He went on walking ahead of me like he didn't hear a thing, and I huffed.

I shook off a shiver that shot through my spine.

That bad feeling from earlier reemerged, and I looked at Izaya in confusion. I thought I was uneasy about letting him out in public, but he was just innocently walking in front of me, and the feeling still wouldn't go away.

It was like...

I casually looked around. At first, I could only see normal citizens making there way from here and there. But then I saw a guy in sunglasses behind us. The feeling intensified. Guys shouldn't be wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day anyway.

Call it an instinct, but I think we were being followed.

"Izaya," I whispered just loud enough to get his attention.

He slowed his pace so he was walking next to me.

"Hm?"

"Was your contractor in a gang or in some sort of power position on the streets?"

He tensed, narrowing his eyes.

"Will you stop trying to ask about him!" Izaya hissed.

"This is important. I think we're being followed," I warned, trying to look casual as I continued walking. Izaya drew a quick breath, and I could tell he was forcing himself not to look around.

"... yes," Izaya admitted.

"I wonder if he knows I have you," I muttered. Izaya grew even paler than he already was, withdrawing into his hood, and I took out a cigarette from my pocket.

Sucking the smoke out of the stick, I walked right passed the market to see if the guy would continue to follow.

He did.

And when I came to a crosswalk, I noticed another suspicious looking guy who was openly looking at us in hostility from the crosswalk catty-corner to us.

This wasn't good.

I needed to come up with something, and fast. I could easily take these two, but I had no idea what weapons they were concealing, or how many others may possibly be in disguise around here.

The crosswalk signaled we could walk.

"Shizuo," Izaya whispered, catching my attention. His head was down, and he was hidden so well in the hood that I could only see his raven bangs peaking out, "Just put the box down and walk away."

"_What?_" I hissed, pursing my lips, "There's no way in hell I'm doing that."

"But you were... I don't want you to get hurt because of me," he spoke in a small voice. My heart skipped a beat at the admission.

You stupid idiot.

What happened to begging me to keep you away from him?

I wasn't going to go back on my word.

Seeing yet another figure trying to hide himself in the shadows of a nearby alley, I threw my cigarette on the ground.

"I have a plan."

* * *

_AND THE PLOT THICKEEEEEEEEEENS.  
_

_This is a cliffy, I'm sorry ^^;_

_Kisunohi - I... I am flattered, but... I don't want to get married this young! 8D I shall continue this story instead?  
HelloMyFallen - No beta ;D I'm minoring in English, and it's my favorite subject, so I try to be very cautious about those things._

eb2e3d28-68be-4f20-8857-3ff6aec44bf2

1.03.01


	6. The Plan

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

"I wish for a replica of your jewelry box to appear in my right pocket right now," I whispered, shoving my hands in my pockets. I traced the edges of the true box in my left pocket, and gripped at the replica when it appeared in my right pocket.

I sucked in a large breath of air.

Here goes nothing.

I abruptly grabbed Izaya's arm, turning him to face me. His eyes widened, staring at me in perplexity.

"I'm fucking tired of this," I spat in his face, dragging him to the alley I had seen the figure hiding in. Said figure quickly ran back into the darkness of the alley.

Good.

"Shi-" He winced when my grip grew stronger. Once in the alley, I threw him into the wall. He was looking quite panicked by my attitude, and I wanted to assure him, but I had to keep up the facade for his sake.

I cornered him against the wall, placing my arm above his head and leaning down intimidatingly.

"'Please, please, please', that's all you keep saying. You don't want to go back to that _man_ but you won't listen to what I say," I growled, sliding a hand under his jacket and shirt, following the curve of his back. He gasped, arching at the touch, "You give me what I want and I'll _consider_ not throwing you back to the dogs."

I was making myself sick, but managed what I hoped was a deranged smile before smashing my lips against his.

Damn, I wasn't expecting to feel this warmth again! Was this going to happen every time I made contact with him?

It was hard to concentrate when my body was seeping into a jello-like state.

Izaya gasped again, and I continued assaulting his lips, praying to the skies that he would catch on. I felt his fingers dig into my shoulders, and I showed no resistance when he shoved me back.

He looked disgusted, and spit in my face.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, raggedly breathing. I gave a guttural growl and flung him to the side. He landed hard on the pavement.

I reached in my right pocket and grabbed the replica.

"Fine! Go back to your _master,_" I taunted with a sneer, "I can get a better lay than you any day!"

I threw the jewelry box down the alley. Izaya looked panicked, and disappeared.

I stomped out of the alleyway, muttering profanities to myself for show.

I waited until I was four blocks away and free from spying eyes to call Tom.

"Hey, I can't go back to my place. I'm going to need to stay at your house tonight, and we'll make arrangements."

"Why can't you go back to your place?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Got some people after me. Not in a position to tell you the details. I know where your spare key is, so I'm just going to go to your house, alright? I'll see you there tonight."

"People after you? What did you do, Shizuo?"

"Gotta go," I said, ending the phone call. My fingers restlessly fiddled with the box in my left pocket.

Within the next ten minutes, I was walking into Tom's house. I locked the door behind me and went around the house shutting all the curtains before I pulled the box out of my pocket.

I opened the lid, anticipating the bright colors.

Izaya appeared in front of me with his jaw hung open.

I sagged down on the dining room chair, resting my head on my hand.

"I can't believe that worked," I muttered.

"That... that..." Izaya spoke before finally composing himself. A brilliant smile shown on his lips, "I will never understand how something like that came to your head, but damn! I didn't understand what the hell you were doing at first and then you just slammed me into the wall and _kissed_ me! … I think I liked it."

Izaya smirked and I groaned.

"_Don't_ let it get to your head. I needed to do something. And it only shook them off of us. Once they realize there isn't a mirad in that box, all hell is going to break loose," I muttered.

"But it worked. No, Shizuo, you didn't _need_ to do that," Izaya said ardently, his bright red eyes fixedly staring into my own as he said a very honest, "Thank you."

I was shocked by the heartfelt gratitude, and turned my gaze away.

"You're a handful," was all I said.

"I know~! What are you going to do now, though? It's not safe to go back to your house, right?" Izaya asked timidly, sitting in the chair next to me.

"I've got connections. I can set something up. But," I said, looking him straight in the eye, "Now I _really_ need to know who your contractor is."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"His name is Shiki. He's a Yakuza boss."

My eyebrows flew up.

This was worse than I thought.

"You really _are_ a handful," I repeated, resting my head on my arms. The adrenaline had tired me out.

And I never did get to eat.

"You didn't _have_ to be that rough, though, did you?" He suddenly complained, rubbing at his arm.

"You didn't_ have_ to spit in my face either," I retorted, standing up and intending to find something to eat, "We did what we had to do to make it look real."

"Seriously. You must deal with creeps a lot to be able to get so in character!" He admonished. I missed a breath, and then turned to him with a glare.

"That is _not_ a compliment," I snarled, yanking the fridge door open with more force than necessary, "Don't compare me to that trash."

"I wasn't _comparing _you to them," I heard Izaya insist behind me as I reached for the eggs, "Just complimenting your acting skills is all."

I closed the door much softer than I had opened it.

"Well then good job to you, too. You looked panicked."

"I was in a panic! You have no idea how fucking scary you can be!"

Yes I do. It's why the majority of people in this town shrink back when I walk outside. Though it keeps most trouble away, something I'm tremendously grateful for, it's a little disheartening at the same time.

This strength wasn't something I asked for.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I grabbed a pan and placed it on the stove. Just the thought of food was making me drool.

"Hey Shizuo, where are we anyway?" Izaya asked.

"My friend Tom's house," I answered, breaking three eggs into the pan. There was a low sizzle.

"That's a boring name," he sighed, but then perked up, "Wait, that's who I was on the phone with earlier, right?"

I groaned at the memory.

"Yes, it is. And I want you in the jewelry box before he comes home."

Izaya gasped, "Why?"

"Because you're you?"

"You're mean. I am very loveable," Izaya replied, wrapping his arms around himself, "In any case, I don't have to listen to you! I'm gonna stay out and meet this guy!"

I rolled my eyes, flipping the eggs.

I paused when I heard a key in the lock.

"Did you seriously leave work?" I asked exasperatingly when Tom rushed in the house.

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't when you tell me something like that and then hang up?" Tom shot right back, tossing a questioning look at Izaya.

Izaya grinned at him.

"You shouldn't have," I answered, tossing the eggs on a plate, "And I was starving, so I stole your food."

I don't think Tom even heard me, he was so focused on Izaya.

"... what kind of contacts are those?" Tom asked, and I froze. I had gotten so used to his freakish glowing eyes that I didn't even think about it.

"Amazing ones," Izaya answered easily, holding out his hand, "I'm Izaya. Shizuo's sex line operator."

I slammed my plate down on the dining table.

Tom's eyes widened in realization, and he cracked a smile.

"Ah... pleasure to meet you?" Tom said, casting amused glances at me. I bit my tongue, and then dove into my eggs, refusing to speak.

They shook hands, and Tom sat down.

"Seriously, though, you said someone was after you," Tom said, growing serious, "Who and how long do you need refuge?"

"You know of a Yakuza boss named Shiki?"

"I do. A little. We pretty much know he's into illegal practices, but he's smooth at keeping things under wraps," Tom answered. Izaya snorted at this.

"Well we need to bring him down," I insisted. Both their eyes widened.

"You know we can't do anything unless we have proof of something incriminating," Tom reasoned. I turned to Izaya and he tensed.

"Be... before that!" Izaya exclaimed, tapping his hands on the table, "Shizuo and I need somewhere to hide out for a while."

Tom turned to me questioningly.

I decided I would talk to Izaya about it when we were alone, so I nodded.

"Yeah. A hotel or something, outside of town," I agreed. Izaya leaned forward with a cat-like grin.

"Mm, yeah, we'll get the fantasy suite," he taunted. I couldn't fight the blush that surfaced on my cheeks, and panicked when Tom's jaw dropped.

"Don't listen to him," I rushed out, narrowing my eyes, "Just a cheap hotel. With _two_ beds."

Izaya pouted and sat back in his seat, suddenly disinterested in the conversation. Tom cleared his throat, still looking amused.

"Alright. I'll set that up, but can I ask why these guys are after you?"

Izaya met my eyes across the table.

"I have something they want."

* * *

_Most of you automatically thought "FIGHT" so I hope this was a.. good?.. surprise XD My little Shizzy is devious 3_

_Megumi Inoue - Well I FRIKIN' LOVE YOU for reviewing :D!_

_Kimitara - I hope the plan was ok? _

_chibi - XD I'm glad someone found that line funny! I was grinning like crazy when I wrote it_

_MyraHellsing - HAHA, I can totally picture Shizuo all prince-like on a white horse with Izaya in a dress in his arms XD! I apologize for OOC Izaya ;~; But his circumstances are different I guess... aspects of personality can change a bit considering your past~! I'll just continue to make excuses for it. Cough._

_Lucrecia84 - Ily too :D And unless something big happens, I shall continue my fast updates! My goal is at least one update a day._

_MeLaNch0LYdreams - I know Dane Cook, and I can imagine this. XD_

_GintaxAlvissForever - If you happen to see this update before the day is over, you don't have to wait a whole day for the update?_

_(Blank username) - I do love my reviewers ^_^ Ah, but, Izaya does know about Shizuo's strength! If you remember from the first chapter, Shizuo picked up Izaya effortlessly over his head AND threw a couch. _

_ELunamoon - I appreciate it!_

_45 - I luv you too~ XD Thanks for sticking with me!_

_Yuko6754 - Oh gosh, yes, I hate when I run into that problem too. I will finish this story, I promise!_

_Bani - I don't want you to die D: XD Hope this was interesting enough for j00!_

eb2e3d28-68be-4f20-8857-3ff6aec44bf2

1.03.01


	7. Responsibility

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

"I knew I was just too damn sexy for you to ignore!" Izaya exclaimed, looking much too happy for my tastes.

"_You_ are sleeping on a mattress," I replied, opening the closet for said mattress. It was leaning against the wall.

"What? You're making me sleep on the floor? How cruel are you?" Izaya whined, sitting on the bed I would be sleeping on anyway, "I thought you were insisting I sleep in here with you? What's the point? I can sleep on the couch."

I tossed the mattress out on the floor by the bed.

"This will probably be more comfortable anyway, but I insisted on you being in here because I need to talk to you," I explained, sitting on the bed next to him. He did not look like he was in the mood to talk.

"If this is about Shiki, forget it," he said, pointedly looking at anything but me.

"Izaya, be reasonable."

"You be reasonable!" Izaya yelled, pointing an accusing finger my way, "Take him down? What was with that? You're only letting me hide out until I'm free! There is no 'taking him down'!"

"You don't _want_ to see him go down?" I asked incredulously.

"I wouldn't care if that guy died! But it's not your responsibility! And if you think, just because I'm with you right now, that it is, you're wrong."

I probably looked guilty at this point, because I did sort of feel that way. But even more than that, with the way Izaya talked about this man, I was filled with rage when I thought about all the possible things he could have put Izaya through. The things _any_ of his contractors ordered him to do. Nobody, human or mirad, deserved that.

I wanted to see Shiki go down out of my own pleasure.

"But you were with him. You had to have seen something incriminating that he did?"

"That doesn't even matter. It's just my word. That's not shit," Izaya said, and I sighed when I realized he was right. I was getting way ahead of myself here.

"Alright, alright," I gave in, leaning back on my hands and looking up. The ceiling fan above us was slowly spinning.

"Is Tom really setting a hotel up for us? That's expensive for you, right?" Izaya inquired.

"Yes, it is, but you're paying for it. I can wish for money, right?"

Izaya smirked.

"Doesn't mean I have to give it to you," Izaya taunted.

"Hm. I think you will," I responded, moving my arms from underneath me and falling back on the bed. The softness felt amazing.

"I might ask for something in return~" Izaya kept at it, grinning over me.

"Well than I guess we'll deal with that when the time comes," I grinned back. Izaya stared at me before heaving a huge sigh and rolling... right off the bed. I hurriedly sat up, looking over the side with wide eyes, and then I remembered I put the mattress there, "Why the heck did you do that?"

"I wanna touch you, so I just threw myself off the bed instead of waiting for you to do it," Izaya mumbled, curling in the fetal position.

I laughed out loud, lying back down.

"It's not funny! I'm hungry!"

"Hungry? Don't say you're hungry in that context. That just makes you sound like a pervert."

"That's how mirads work. Not gonna change," he muttered. I frowned as I reached for one of the pillows on my bed. I leaned over the side, dropping the pillow. It landed right on Izaya's head, "Hey!"

"You know, do mirads even sleep?" I asked.

"Of course we sleep," he replied, sliding the pillow off his head. I grinned at his messy hairdo, then caught my reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room.

Hm.

"Hey, I wish for some brown hair dye."

Izaya sat up quickly, a look of horror on his face.

"_Why_!"

"A 6'2 blonde guy is way too identifiable around here. If we're going to hide, we might as well go all the way."

"No way! You can't get rid of the blonde hair!"

"Why not? I'm a natural brunette anyway."

He gaped. I had no idea why he was so surprised. People usually knew I bleached my hair.

"But I like your blonde hair," he said, grimacing. I rolled my eyes.

"Safety is a little more important than what you like, sorry to say."

"Not doing it," he finalized, turning away from me and burying his face into his pillow, "Not unless I get to touch you."

Jeez that sounded dirty.

Sighing, I turned away from him.

"I'll just end up buying some then," I replied. When he didn't come back with anything, I slipped under the sheets, and closed my eyes.

The next time I opened my eyes, light filled the room. I rubbed at my eyes, twisting against the sheets to see the time.

Nine-thirty in the morning.

I yawned, glancing down at the mattress on the floor. Izaya was facing my way, still fast asleep. I quietly got out of bed, slipping my jeans on before slipping out the door. As expected, Tom was sitting at the dining room table. I had smelled his coffee from the bedroom.

"Morning," he greeted, looking up from the newspaper. I grunted something like a greeting, heading for the fridge. A cold glass of milk sounded like heaven.

"Any luck?" I asked after taking a gulp, sitting next to him.

"Yes, actually. I found a decent place and already booked it."

"You're a lifesaver," I commented with a smile.

"I know I am. Is your uh... sex line operator still sleeping?" Tom asked, amused. I groaned.

"Just leave it," I muttered.

"Seriously, where did he come from? And he seems close to you."

"Close? Not really. I just met him five days ago."

Tom looked surprised.

"Must be something, then, to be on such familiar terms that quickly."

Oh he's something alright.

"There are just... extenuating circumstances," I admitted, taking another gulp of milk.

"About that. I wish you'd be more honest with me. You're clearly hiding something."

"I can't tell you, Tom," I said apologetically. You wouldn't believe me anyway. Well, I guess I could show you what Izaya was capable of, but there was really no need.

"Well just know that I am going to be calling you every day," Tom said, pointedly staring at me.

"You sound like a mother. I can take care of myself."

"And him?"

I paused. It really was like I was Izaya's bodyguard, wasn't it?

"Yes. I'll protect him," I promised. And I meant it.

"What about clothing, and personal items? Do you have the money on you to get all the new things you need?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that," I disregarded, inwardly hoping Izaya was joking last night.

"But you haven't even been paid this week. How do you have the money?" Tom asked worriedly. You know, sometimes, I wished he wasn't so inquisitive, so I wouldn't have to try and make up things to say.

"Clearly because I'm paying him for hot monkey sex."

I sighed.

"Good morning, Izaya," I drawled, looking over at him in distaste.

"Morning!" He chirped happily, grabbing another chair. Tom was shaking his head with a smile.

"Somehow, I'm more at ease knowing you have someone with you," Tom said, standing to wash out his cup in the sink.

"Him? You feel at ease knowing he's with me? He's likely to rape me."

"Don't give me ideas, Shizuo."

Tom laughed, and I just sighed.

* * *

_Sorry for a shorter chapter. And for Shizuo being a cock-block cough. I promise I will make it up with the next one, because there is a lot of interesting stuff coming up :D _

_Congrats to those who guessed Shiki~ Again, I luff you guys XD_


	8. Pool Adventures

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters! This includes Hello Kitty.

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

It was pretty much perfect. Right out of the city, not too extravagant but not a hole-in-the-wall, and decent sized. It even had a swimming pool.

Izaya was still pouting because it wasn't a fantasy suite, but whatever.

"Will you stop sulking?" I asked, looking away from the TV and to the body lying in the next bed over. He was facing away from me, his limbs haphazardly spread out over the blanket. He had been a lazy bum since we got here this afternoon, actually, refusing to grant any wishes and just napping the day away.

"There's nothing to do," he replied, his words muffled by the green pillow underneath him.

"Watch TV."

"Boring."

"Go swimming."

"I would love to go swimming, but someone won't go with me," Izaya replied, the comment clearly directed at me. I had never really been fond of swimming. My ears tended to clog up if I stayed underwater any amount of time, and the smell of chlorine wasn't the most appealing.

I leaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"If you dye my hair brown, I'll go swimming," I bargained. What the hell, if it made him stop moping around for no good reason, I could keep my head above water. And this might prove to be a good negotiation to get what I wanted.

He was still for a moment, and then slowly turned toward me.

"You're mean," he stated with a completely straight face. How many times was I going to hear that sentence?

"We've established this."

"I like your blonde hair."

"We've established this too."

"... will you really go swimming?" He asked, looking doubtful.

"Yes, Izaya."

He huffed, twisting around to face the other side of the room again. What the hell was I supposed to do to make this guy happy? Sheesh, I could practically feel the negative energy from here.

I turned back to the TV, fully intending to just leave his moody ass alone. But there was a mirror right behind the TV, and my eyes widened when I saw a brunette me staring back.

Wow, this was so foreign to me now. It'd been... I didn't even know how many years since I had dyed my hair blonde. I weaved my fingers through the coffee-brown tresses.

"... okay, so why are you still lying in bed?"

"I'm afraid of looking at you."

"Oh come on," I sighed irritably, "Do male mirads have menstrual cycles?"

"No, we don't," Izaya replied, turning abruptly. He stared at me, "... hm. It's... different."

"No shit," I said sarcastically, turning off the TV, "So are we heading to the pool now?"

"Skinny dipping?" He spoke, a spark of playfulness back in those eyes. Good.

"Not in your lifetime."

"Damn, that's pretty long," he said, frowning. I quirked an eyebrow.

"How long do you guys live?"

"Actually, I don't know. Never seen one die," Izaya commented, shrugging. Well that was definitely something to ponder. Were mirads immortal? I hoped not.

"I'm going to need something to swim in," I said, looking down at my clothes, "Or, I wish for something to swim in."

A sense of dread filled my entire being when a huge grin formed on Izaya's face. I felt the air hit me as my clothes faded away, and tentatively looked back down.

"... give. me. trunks. right. now." I ground through gritted teeth, staring at him with murder in my eyes. Izaya busted out laughing, hitting his fist against the bed.

"W- why? It... looks s- so sexy!" He managed through his laughter. My muscles were trembling in rage, and I was going to pass the redness on my cheeks as anger.

_Why_ did I not think about that wish more carefully? It was _Izaya_ we were talking about. Of course he would choose to give me a hot pink speedo with a winking Hello Kitty plastered on the front. I now fully understand the meaning of being careful what you wish for.

With a war cry, I launched myself at the laughing man. I saw his eyes, glistening with mirthful tears, widen, and right when I was about to grab him, I fell against the blankets of his bed.

"You should know you can't do that!" Izaya taunted from behind me, "But damn, I'm glad you did. The view's even better from the back!"

I registered the fact my ass was hanging out in midair with me being bent over like this, and the embarrassment multiplied rapidly. I hurriedly stood up and faced him, frustrated beyond belief at my utter disadvantage.

"Give me swimming trunks. _Now_," I growled, immensely uncomfortable in my current garment.

Izaya just laughed again, sitting down on my bed. I felt something change again, and was relieved to see a normal pair of orange trunks covering me.

"That was so funny," Izaya said happily, wiping at his eyes.

"I shouldn't even go to the pool now," I muttered, walking into the bathroom to grab two towels.

"You promised~" Izaya sung, following me out the door. I stopped suddenly, and he nearly bumped into me.

"Is the pool close enough? Can I leave the jewelry box in here?" I whispered, just in case others were around. And I was sure the hotel walls weren't that thick.

"Ah... it should be fine," Izaya answered, looking surprised, like he didn't even think of that, "We'll have to see. If I suddenly disappear, don't freak out!"

"I'm too used to seeing you disappear to be freaked out by it," I replied, making my way down the stairs. Night had fallen just about an hour ago, leaving a sky full of stars and the pool area illuminated with swirling blue light. I was happy to see no one else was occupying it. Though, the glow of lights from some of the rooms above made me aware people could look out of their windows at any moment, "Don't go teleporting around here. If someone sees you, there will be trouble."

"Yes sir!" Izaya said, opening the pool gate, "Aw, they don't have a hot tub."

I was disappointed as well.

"A place with a hot tub would have been more money," I reasoned.

"So? You have an unlimited amount of money right here," he said, pointing to himself.

"I do? Weren't you saying you wouldn't give me the money?"

"I didn't say I wouldn't, just that I'd ask for something in return," Izaya said, trying to look innocent, "Wish me some trunks!"

Rolling my eyes, I did as I was told. In the next second, maroon trunks were hanging from his hips, and he turned around, about to rush to the pools edge and probably jump right in.

Something caught my eye, and I reached out to grab his arm before he could leave. I felt that smooth heat almost immediately, but I was too busy staring to fully appreciate it.

"Hey, wha-" Izaya stopped when he saw me staring at his back. He abruptly struggled, twisting in my grip to hide his back, "Let go, Shizuo."

Scars. Long marks decorated his back in criss-crosses.

"When did you get those?" I asked quietly, not complying with his words.

"It doesn't matter. I wanna swim," Izaya replied, looking toward the water. The fact he talked like they were no big deal hurt. I let him go.

He glanced at me before running to the pool and cannon-balling in.

He was safe right now. But what would happen after this? Would he tell me to put the jewelry box somewhere? Where? Where could it not be found by disgustingly selfish assholes who would take advantage of him?

It was the first time that the fact _I_ could contract with him hit me.

It was a confusing feeling. I didn't want to have control of another person like that. It felt wrong. But he'd have at least one more year of freedom.

Hell, that's not good enough either! He shouldn't have a certain time limit left of freedom in the first place! Why the fuck did these mirads even exist?

"Come ooooon, Shizuo!" He whined from the pool, holding on to the edge as he looked at me expectantly. He obviously didn't want to talk about the scars. He didn't want to talk about anything including his past, actually.

I walked over to the pool's stairs, making my way in bit by bit. I shivered when I discovered the water was a bit chilly.

"Why didn't you jump in? So boring," Izaya said, swimming over to me.

"I don't like water in my ears," I replied truthfully, submerging in the water up to my neck. He ducked, sucking the pool water into his mouth, and squirting it at me. It hit my cheek, and I grimaced, "Gross. Stop."

"Gross? You already kissed me," Izaya said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, kicking off the side of the pool to go drifting further into the deep end. After being in the water for a while, my body grew used to the temperature, and it was very soothing. Izaya was doing flips and I don't know what else. I suddenly wished I had grabbed a pack of cigarettes before coming down here.

Something barked.

I looked over the pool's edge to see a small golden brown dog with its snout poking through the fence. It stared back at me, and slowly began wagging its tail.

"A dog?" Izaya asked, floating over to me. At Izaya's appearance, the dog went crazy with its barking, "I think he can sense I'm not human."

Animals had acute senses indeed. Though his, or her, yips were getting annoying.

"Go back underwater."

"You want me to drown myself over a dog?" Izaya asked with a frown.

"If he stops barking."

Izaya pouted, and then he wasn't there. I looked around in panic, and then saw him right beside the dog.

"I told you not to do that!" I hissed, looking up at the windows.

"Oh it's dark," Izaya replied, on his hands and knees, "Hi little guy."

The dog stopped barking, and took a few steps back, nose up in the air cautiously. Izaya held out his hand, and the dog slowly approached, smelling the hand. With just a couple sniffs, the dog was wagging his tail and giving Izaya's hand a bath. Izaya chuckled and started petting it.

"If you get too friendly, he'll keep hanging around here," I warned, lifting myself from the pool and sitting on the edge, "He have a collar?"

"Nope. He's dirty, too," Izaya replied, scratching behind the dog's ears. Seems the dog really liked that, for he promptly flopped down on his side and huffed with contentment.

"Might be a stray," I commented, walking over to our towels and grabbing one, wiping down my body.

"He's sweet," Izaya said, standing up and joining me. The dog started barking again, "Hey, wish for a dog treat!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Er... kay. I wish for a dog treat," I repeated. Said dog treat appeared in Izaya's hand, and he tossed it at the fence. It soared right through the hole, and landed to the right of the dog. It jumped, startled by something appearing like that, but then gobbled it up, "Alright, alright, enough."

We walked back up to our room. After wishing for new clothing and taking a shower, I threw on a t-shirt and boxers while Izaya was taking his own shower. I gotta say, I could get used to not dealing with people when I would normally have to go shopping to get this stuff.

I yawned, slipping underneath my covers, suddenly very tired. I closed my eyes just as the sound of the running water stopped. I was vaguely aware of the bathroom door opening and shutting, and the light on his side of the room being turned off, before all was silent and dark and perfect for falling asleep.

And so I did.

* * *

_... I had so much fun writing this chapter. And I skipped a class to write this chapter. Bad me. XD This chapter is longer than the others and has more actually happening, so I hope I made up for the last chappie!_

_narc09: Ha, I love Aladdin XD I knew EXACTLY what you were talking about_


	9. ShizuChan

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures. A more in depth description of what a mirad is will be coming in future chapters.

**Shizuo's POV**

Izaya wasn't _here._

I was panicking, pacing back and forth, staring at the jewelry box. I stopped, opening it again.

Still nothing. No bright lights, no Izaya.

The morning had started out fairly well. I woke up from a rather nice dream, feeling well rested. It was eleven in the morning, which was the perfect time to start the day, in my opinion. Then I had looked over and found Izaya's bed empty. After a quick search around the hotel, in which there weren't many places to hide in the first place, I came to discover Izaya was not here.

And when I opened the jewelry box to find nothing but the red velvet bottom, my heart dropped.

The box was here, right in my hands, so that meant he was still around, right? Mirads couldn't just evaporate into thin air!

… could they?

Aw, shit.

I paused when I heard a distinct thumping sound on the front door, too light to be a fist. I marched over to the door, swinging it open. The sunny sky greeted me, and I squinted my eyes, seeing nothing out of the norm until I looked down.

Izaya sat there against the wall right outside of our room, with a dog in his lap. The same dog from last night.

I leaned against the door frame in relief.

"Morning," Izaya greeted, though not looking up. The dog seemed rather content in Izaya's lap, sparing me a quick glance before focusing his attention on the hand petting him.

"I told you he'd hang around here if you kept petting him," I said, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. And he was all innocently sitting there like he hadn't near caused me a heart attack.

"But look at him! He's just craving for attention. And he knows how to sit!" Izaya explained, hugging the dog against his chest, "I think his owner must have dropped him off. Did you have a bad owner, little guy?"

I stared, a painful sensation tugging at my heart. A 'bad owner', huh? Is that why you sympathize with him, Izaya?

… damn, I didn't care for dogs, but...

"Bring him inside," I muttered, shaking my head as I walked back in.

"Eh?" I heard Izaya ask, and turned to see him peak his head in the doorway, "I thought you didn't want him here?"

"He's filthy. Give him a bath before you let him run around in here," I ordered, throwing on a pair of jeans.

"Hear that? Shizuo has a heart~!" Izaya said in a sing-song voice, shutting the door behind him when he came back in. I grunted at that, but let it slide.

I turned on the TV, watching but not really paying attention, as I listened to the running water in the bathtub. Izaya was humming some bizarre song that I think he just made up on the spot. The dog barked a few times, but was fairly quiet.

There was a splash, a yelp, a yell, and when I heard little feet running across the tile, I knew it wasn't good.

Sure enough, the damn dog came running out of the bathroom, completely drenched.

"Izaya!" I yelled, watching in horror as the dog jumped up on my bed. Izaya materialized there in an instant, grabbing the little guy and hugging him to his chest, unperturbed about getting wet.

"He doesn't like baths," Izaya chuckled, stroking his head to try and get him to calm down.

"You just have to hold him down! He'll get used to it," I replied, glad Izaya had appeared before the little guy ran into my lap or something. He had been damn close.

"I didn't know he would react that way. Guess he just loved you too much to be parted from you!" Izaya smirked.

"He doesn't have an attachment to _me_, he has an attachment to _you_. That's why he's your dog, and if he tears anything up, you better grab him before I can get a hold of him," I muttered, frowning as I looked at the dog. He stared back at me, his tongue hanging out, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

When I looked back up at Izaya, I noticed he was staring at me too, with an odd look I couldn't quite identify. I got the feeling something was off. Then he looked down at the puppy with wide eyes.

"Mine?" He whispered, itching the dog behind his ear again. The dog fell like putty into his lap.

"Of course he's yours. I don't want a dog," I answered, watching him closely. He stared at the dog for a while longer, before his facial features melted into an endearing smile that nearly took my breath away.

"Mine, huh? Guess I'm used to being the 'pet,'" Izaya said softly, "Never really had anything of my own before."

I had an incredibly strong urge to reach out and hug him. I had to bite my lip to stop from doing so. He suddenly chuckled, lifting the dog into the air, whose tail started wagging immediately.

"Hey, hey, that means I get to name him right!" Izaya asked, lighting up like a christmas tree. I smiled.

"I would name him Pain In The Ass, so yeah, I think you should do the naming," I said, chuckling when Izaya glared at me. I was taken aback when that angry look suddenly turned calculating.

"Hmmm. You know, his fur kinda reminds me of your pretty blonde hair," Izaya said in a tone of voice that made me brace myself for what was coming, "So I'll name him Shizu-chan!"

I nearly choked on my own spit.

"_What?_"

Bracing myself or not, I could never predict this guy.

"Shizu-chan, do you like your name?" Izaya asked, bringing the puppy close to his face. 'Shizu-chan' started licking his nose rather enthusiastically.

"You are not naming that dog... that," I said with as much force as I could muster in my shocked state.

"You said he was mine, so _I_ get to name him! And Shizu-chan is such a cute name!" Izaya gushed, crawling over the bed until he could slide off it, "I'll go finish Shizu-chan's bath."

He was going to say that name as many times as he could because it annoyed me, I knew it. Gah, 'Shizu-chan.' How embarrassing. Or maybe I should just be grateful he never called _me_ that.

The splashing sounds had returned, but there was no longer a dog running out of the bathroom. Hopefully Izaya could complete the task without another mishap.

"Hey, Shizuo?" Izaya called from the bathroom.

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask... well, I _have_ asked but you never answered. How did you get a hold of the jewelry box?"

"... some guys had it. They pissed me off, so I knocked one of them out, and the other ran away. I thought the jewelry box was something he was going to pawn off for cash," I explained.

"The guy who had it; was he short with spiky brown hair?" Izaya asked, sounding amused.

"Uh.. didn't really notice. But yeah, he was pretty short."

"HA! I would have loved to see _him_ get punched!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was one of Shiki's lackeys. Stupid as hell."

"... he was going to betray Shiki and steal you for himself," I said, and I could finally understand what the conversation from that night had been about. He wasn't going to pawn off the jewelry box to get money to buy prostitutes... he was going to control a mirad. Maybe he didn't know Izaya wouldn't _have_ to listen to him since he was under contract with Shiki?

"That guy? He would have died," Izaya said, walking out of the bathroom. In his hands, Shizu-chan was poking his head out of a towel, licking the water from his chops, "But now I understood how they knew you had me. One of the guys got away."

Ah. That hadn't even come to my mind. Damn, I should have knocked his lights out too. Maybe I could have hit him hard enough to give him amnesia. But at the same time, I held a sense of demented gratitude for those two. After all, if they hadn't acted like complete dumbasses, I would have walked right by them; right by Izaya.

It had been a week, hadn't it? It was kind of strange. A week felt so long, yet not long at all.

I observed as Izaya sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing Shizu-chan down with the towel. My gaze traveled from the disarrayed fur to Izaya's face, and stayed there. Something still seemed off... different.

I almost gasped out loud when it came to mind, and I crawled across the bed, leaning toward him. He stopped drying the dog, and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"... what?"

"Your eyes," was all I said, staring into the crimson orbs. They were... darker. I remembered how bright and near-glowing they were when I first saw him, and compared to now, the glow aspect was almost completely gone. I knew something was off lately! Had his eyes gradually been losing their light, and I hadn't really taken notice until now? "They're not as bright."

Said eyes widened, and then he turned back to his job.

"Oh. Yeah. They do that," Izaya said vaguely, standing up and throwing the towel in the bathroom. He bent down and set Shizu-chan on the floor, who started sniffing around, getting a feel for the place.

"Why do they dim?" I inquired.

"Ever seen a mood ring?" Izaya asked, sitting back on the bed.

"Mood ring? Are you telling me your eyes change colors depending on your mood?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't bring myself to believe that. I had seen him in many moods, and it was not a matter of changing color along with them, it was a matter of gradually fading.

"Exactly. I'm going to take Shizu-chan outside," Izaya replied, heading for the door. He pat his hand against his leg, and Shizu-chan ran after him. Frowning, I grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, following him out.

"So what mood are you in now?" I asked casually, going along with his story as I lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"Tired, really," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched the dog sniff around the grass.

"And when you're eyes are really bright, it means you're happy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Bullshit," I called him out, removing the cigarette from my mouth, "Your eyes were bright when we argued the day after I met you."

Izaya shot me an annoyed glance, and sighed.

"Let it go."

"No, I won't let it go, especially now that you felt the need to lie to me about it," I said, standing my ground. I wish I knew everything about mirads so I wouldn't be so useless in this situation. But the only source of information I had was the man standing in front of me, and he could easily twist and bend the truth to whatever he _wanted _me to believe.

It wasn't fair, really.

"It's really not a big deal," Izaya sighed, picking up Shizu-chan after he had done his business, "When you finish your cigarette, you should wish for some dog food. I'm sure this little guy is starving."

He left me standing there, frustrated as I stared at his back until he was out of sight.

* * *

_I have reached over 100 reviews? :D Thank you guys so much~!_

After writing this... I have discovered I **really** want a puppy named Shizu-chan... XD


	10. Warmth

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

Tom had called to check on me like he said he would. I spent a good half an hour talking to him, sending glances at the unmoving figure on the bed next to mine. Shizu-chan had curled up on the edge of my bed, and was sleeping soundly.

I hung up the phone, and set it down. Izaya had been lying down all day again, just like before.

Lazy bum.

But I couldn't get rid of the knot of worry that settled in my chest. I was doing whatever I could, wasn't I? Did I ever do anything that showed I couldn't be trusted? He still continued to bottle up his past and even lied to me! Had he lied to me about anything else?

A low fury burned within me. I knew it wasn't me. He wasn't trusting because of everything people had put him through. I wanted to prove to him that I would never intentionally harm him, that I would do my damned best to not harm him what-so-ever! His dulling eyes... that didn't seem like anything good. And those scars on his back...

I got off the bed and walked to his.

"Hey Izaya?" I asked, looking for any sign of movement. He grunted at me, so I knew he wasn't asleep, but didn't make any attempt to move. I reached my hand out to shake his shoulder, "Iza-"

He shrugged my hand off as soon as he was touched. I was both shocked and hurt at his rejection.

"What?" He mumbled, turning to look at me through tired, slit eyes. Seeing those dull eyes again just fueled my need to understand.

"Something is wrong with you, and I want to know what it is," I demanded, leaning down and balancing myself by placing my hands on the bed. Izaya scoffed and turned away from me again. It ticked me off. I grabbed his arm, yanking him to face me, "Izaya!"

"Let go!" He hissed, trying to pull away.

"Tell me what's wrong with you!" I yelled, taking a deep breath afterward and saying in a much calmer tone, "I'm worried."

"I've already told you what's wrong."

"I don't believe that mood ring sh-"

"Not that! That was obviously a lie," Izaya said, rolling his eyes and avoiding my gaze, "The glow in my eyes signifies how much energy I have. You have this stupid homophobia thing going on, so I've been staying away from you like you want."

Energy? That creepy energy transfer stuff?

_"Mirads feed off the energy of others."_

"_I wanna touch you, so I just threw myself off the bed instead of waiting for you to do it."_

_"I'm hungry."_

I grimaced.

"That's why you've been acting this way lately?"

"Yes. Low energy makes us moody and tired," Izaya said exasperatingly, wrenching away from my touch, "But I'll be fine, really. It makes you uncomfortable, I understand."

Well, just make me feel guilty why don't you?

"... will just a hug help?" I asked tentatively. He narrowed his eyes, staring at me searchingly.

"Come here," Izaya said softly, wrapping his arms around my neck and tugging me onto the bed. I tensed.

"I'm not going to feel something poking me again, am I?" I asked nervously. He rolled his eyes dramatically as I laid down. He curled up to me, situating his head underneath my chin.

"Calm down. I'm not going to do anything you don't want," he assured, his breath ghosting over my throat. That incredible warm comfort was pouring into my body, and I sighed contentedly. Heavens above, this was the most relaxing state of being ever known to mankind.

I closed my eyes when my eyelids grew heavy, my body humming with what could only be the energy Izaya talked about. I was acutely aware of Izaya's breath against my neck, and the way his chest softly heaved against my own. My arm, being in an awkward position before, had bent and settled over his body, wrapping around him. He shifted in the slightest, and I felt a feather-light pressure next to my adam's apple. He moved up, and a similar pressure was placed just under my chin.

The bed softly shook when he shifted his entire body closer, wrapping on of his leg around my waist.

I knew something was going to poke me.

"Izaya," I said, voice strained, a warning.

"I can't help it. Just like with humans, sexual energy is the most pleasurable," Izaya whispered against my chin, his hand curling to clutch at my sleeve, "I promised I wouldn't do anything you didn't want. Just... stay here, please?"

I breathed in a deep breath and let it out, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling I had, knowing a guy was wrapped up against me and clearly aroused by it. But I was the reason he was feeling sick, right? This was only to help him. And it really was a mind-blowing experience that hardly anyone on earth would ever get to feel in their entire lifetime. My entire body was tingling.

I lost myself in the feeling, the world behind my eyelids an inky black. I felt him move again, his lips ghosting over my skin and settling on my chin. Then he moved again, leaving a inflamed trail behind, until he softly kissed my cheek. He continued with this pattern, leaving small pecks on my nose, by my eye, on my forehead, and then doing the same to the other side of my face.

I vaguely registered that I should be alarmed by this. But his movements were so sweet and soft that I was getting fairly dizzy from them.

He kissed the corner of my mouth gingerly, and I felt him hovering over my lips before he showed the same treatment to them. It was soft and brief, but he stayed hovering over my lips, and went down again. The same sweet kiss, but he dared to stay glued to my lips longer.

It was when the tip of his tongue brushed against my top lip that I decided it had gone on too long, and I tensed. He drew back immediately, and I could feel him hesitate, before he gently kissed at the corner of my mouth again, and slowly redid his earlier pattern, backwards. When he got to my neck, where he had begun, he heaved a soft sigh of what sounded like disappointment, and nudged his face into the crook of my neck again.

I knew it was still fairly early, but I couldn't keep from falling asleep if I tried.

I awoke in a haze. Then I realized it was because Izaya was still curled up next to me, asleep. The clock read six-thirty in the morning. What a horrible time to wake up. My body craved for a cigarette, so as gently as I possibly could, I untangled Izaya from around me and climbed out of bed. By his even breaths, I assumed I was successful.

I tip-toed over to my nightstand to grab a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, than made my way to the front door.

My lip curled when I stepped in something wet.

I backed up, my mind processing the information, before I gripped my pack of cigarettes and marched over to the light. Sleeping be-damned, if that's what I thought it was...

Flicking on the light to see a puddle on the floor and a yawning Shizu-chan a few feet away, my eye twitched.

"Izaya!" I bellowed, watching as he sprang upward in surprise.

"What, what?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"_That_ is what," I answered, pointing to the floor. Shizu-chan ran behind my bed. Smart dog.

Izaya saw the puddle and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Jeez, scared the crap out of me," he mumbled, looking completely unsympathetic, "Just wish for the puddle to be cleaned."

"No, you are going to teach that dog to not do that and then I'll wish for that!"

Izaya climbed out of bed, sidestepping the puddle and trying to get to Shizu-chan.

"He clearly knows he did wrong. He's hiding. I just didn't take him out last night; it's my fault," Izaya said, dipping down and hefting Shizu-chan in his arms. I took notice of his brighter eyes, but they still hadn't achieved that neon-esque glow that he had when I first encountered him.

I sighed. Clearly I was the only one irritated by the dog.

"Fine, fine, I wish that puddle was gone," I said, walking toward the bathroom, "Now I'm going to wash my foot."

I heard Izaya laugh behind me.

True to my word, I scrubbed my foot clean, and then walked outside for my cigarette. I leaned over the railing and stared down at Izaya, who was sitting in the grass while Shizu-chan ran and sniffed around. As I watched him, my mind went back to the events of last night, and my face warmed. I was happy Izaya had kept his word and backed off when I got too nervous, but just the fact that he clearly would have no objections if I said I wanted to sleep with him was a little hard to swallow.

Sexual energy was the most pleasurable, huh?

I took a long drag of my cigarette, and blew. The smoke twisted and turned in the air before fading.

With that freaky warm stuff I felt whenever I touched him, I would guess sex with him would be phenomenal.

… I did _not_ just think that.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

I jumped, whipping my head to see Izaya walking up the stairs with Shizu-chan in his arms. My eyes were drawn to his lips as he came closer, remembering the silk-like feeling of them against my skin, my lips...

What. The. Fuck.

"I'm going back to bed," I said gruffly, flinging my cigarette to the ground and not even bothering to step on it before swiftly walking back inside.

I was up too early and that energy transfer stuff had drugged me.

It was the only explanation.

* * *

_Hehe :D  
_

_Most of you were right about Izaya's eyes ^_^ At least Izaya got a taste? XD_

_To those who addressed my skipping class: It's okay. X3 I'm an A/B student, believe me, I wouldn't skip if I knew it was something important!  
_


	11. The Park

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Hey Shizu-chan, don't you think Shizuo should get out of bed? I sure do. It's sooooooo boring being stuck in this little room with no one to even talk to. Did you know that I was counting how many flowers were on the wallpaper earlier? Flowers! I am that bored! And you know what, I know he's not sleeping right now, because he usually snores. It's quite loud and unattractive, really. Kinda like 'raaaaaache!' What am I saying, of course you've heard it. The next door neighbors probably heard it. Hm? What was that? He should offer to take us out somewhere? That is an excellent idea!"

When was he going to shut _up_?

"You're right, I am awake, and if you don't quit talking, I'll _kick_ both of you out," I growled from under the blankets.

"I'll just teleport right back in here, honey~" Izaya answered cheerfully.

"Don't call me that."

"But why not? We're a family! You're the daddy, I'm the mommy, and Shizu-chan here is our kid! Don't worry, Shizu-chan, I know daddy is neglecting us, but he'll come to realize how important we are someday."

I dragged the blankets down, glaring when I saw him.

"I'm not neglecting you," I replied, and I wanted to take it back the minute I said it. Great idea, Shizuo, go along with Izaya's little game. That'll make him quit alright.

"I think you are," Izaya replied, then he sighed, dragging his shoulders down dramatically, "In all seriousness, I'm bored! You cannot tell me we have to be confined to this room for the next three weeks? I want to get out of here!"

"And go where, exactly?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing at my eyes. I vaguely wondered if I really did snore like his imitation. I hoped not.

"To the park that is about five minutes north from here," Izaya said, continuing when I furrowed my eyebrows in question, "While you were sleeping the day away, I made use of the free wifi."

"You can't berate me about sleeping the day away when you did it too."

"Ah, but I had a reason!" Izaya replied, wiggling his finger at me, "You don't need energy like I do."

Don't mention that energy transfer stuff, damn it!

Maybe a park was a good idea. With these weird thoughts running through my head, fresh air would be good for me.

"Fine. We'll go to the park. But you are going in the jewelry box until I get there."

"Eeh? Why?"

"Just being cautious. They are probably on the lookout for two guys," I reminded, throwing the blankets off of me and getting out of bed. I really thought he would give me more of an argument, but he fell silent after that, and I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I was even more surprised that Izaya was missing from the room when I walked back out. Shizu-chan was lying on Izaya's bed, his nose pressed up against the jewelry box as if telling me where Izaya went.

Oh, damn, this meant I had to walk the dog, didn't it?

Sighing, I attached a leash to his collar, (all things Izaya made me wish for) slid the jewelry box in my pocket, and left the room.

I reached the sidewalk before I realized I had no idea where I was going. He had said north, right? Sure enough, Shizu-chan started trying to pull me in that very direction.

"What are you? Psychic?" I asked, fully aware of the rhetorical question. Great, now I was talking to the dog like Izaya. Guess he was rubbing off on me a little. That was a scary thought.

My mind briefly went to the gutter, reevaluating what I said, and that was an even _more_ scary thought. Fuck, he was never touching me again.

"Oh. My. Gawd."

I hadn't been walking long at all, when a woman's voice broke through my thoughts. Whoever she was, she was all dolled up like she was about to go on a date, with precise red curls and bright green eyes that were currently staring down at Shizu-chan adoringly.

"He is so adorable!" She squealed, kneeling down to pet him. Shizu-chan was apparently an attention whore, because he immediately turned onto his back and put his paws together cutely, "What's his name?"

There was no way in hell I was telling this girl his real name.

"Killer," I said with a completely straight face. She looked up at me with wide eyes, before laughing.

"There is no way you named this cute little guy Killer," she replied, scratching his tummy but keeping her eyes on me, "If he's Killer, then your name must be Fluffy."

I cringed, and she laughed again.

It really was a cute laugh.

"It's not," I replied, watching her standing up. Shizu-chan was rubbing his nose against her leg.

Down boy, sheesh.

"Well _my_ name is Akari, and I don't believe I've seen you around," she said flirtatiously, holding out her hand. I stared at it, stunned.

I was not used to this. This woman had no clue who I was, and my normal brown hair was no longer the threatening bleach blonde.

"Um..." I muttered unintelligibly, taking her hand, "Nice to meet you, but I won't be in this area for long."

Disappointment was clear on her features.

Damn it, she was cute too. Maybe in different circumstances. I couldn't reveal Izaya to anyone else.

"Traveling?" She asked, bending down to give Shizu-chan one last rub, "Well your dog is super cute!"

We said good-byes after that, and I continued my way down the sidewalk, thankfully with no more interruptions. I ran into the park soon enough, and took a woodland trail. I figured with all the trees surrounding us, it would be a safe place to open the jewelry box.

Glancing around and making sure no one was there but us, I opened the lid. Izaya appeared beside me, twisting his head this way and that to get a sense of his surroundings.

"Took you long enough! Did you take baby steps all the way here?" Izaya asked, though he seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"You're here. Don't complain."

"Shizu-chan, he didn't hurt you when I was away, did he?" Izaya asked, scooping Shizu-chan into his arms.

He froze, then pressed his nose against the dog's fur.

"... why does Shizu-chan smell like perfume?"

Perfume? I hadn't really noticed when I was talking with Akari. I pressed my hand up to my nose to smell it myself. There was a light scent of jasmine.

Izaya's eyes widened greatly at my action, and he grabbed the same hand I had lifted, smelling at it. I jerked the hand away.

"Why do _you_ smell like perfume?" Izaya screeched, looking scandalized.

I rolled my eyes. He was always so dramatic.

"There was a woman we ran into who went ga-ga over your dog," I explained. He began feverishly glaring at my hand like it was about to bite him, and leaned down to let Shizu-chan free. He walked forward, and I tensed when he took hold of my hand again, and... started furiously rubbing it between both his hands?

"What are you doing?" I yelled, jerking my hand away for the second time.

"Hmph. Smells nasty," Izaya said promptly, grabbing the leash out of my other hand and walking Shizu-chan down the trail.

What the fuck? Jasmine wasn't a horrible scent. You could hardly smell it! Did mirads have some sort of weird smelling powers too?

I shook my head and started following him.

Whatever.

After walking for a while, we ran into a large plot of freshly-mowed green grass that had a big fountain in the middle. Izaya had gently lowered Shizu-chan over the water, so he could get a drink, but poor Shizu-chan was confused and started pushing his paws like he was swimming even though water hadn't even touched him. I smiled as Izaya chuckled. He eventually set Shizu-chan on the ground and scooped up some water in his hands, of which Shizu-chan lapped up quickly.

I sat next to Izaya on the fountain's edge as we watched Shizu-chan run around. There was a comfortable silence for a while, the fountain trickling water behind us. I leaned back and closed my eyes, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

"Was she pretty?"

I cracked an eye open. Izaya was staring off across the lawn, probably watching Shizu-chan.

"Who?" I asked, shutting my eyes again.

"The lady you said you ran into."

I thought back to the curls, curves, and pretty laugh.

"Yeah, she was."

There was another period of silence. But I knew Izaya always ended silences.

"Hey, would you let me sex you up if I dressed like a woman?"

My eyes shot open.

"What!" I hissed. Izaya had that playful grin over his lips, and his eyes glittered in deviance as he leaned closer toward me.

"I could totally rock a dress. Some garter belts and stockings would be hot too-"

I swung my arm out and pushed. Truthfully, I thought he would just disappear, but I ended up pushing him straight into the fountain.

He quickly righted himself, sputtering water.

"What the hell?" He hissed, wincing when a trail of water from his hair trailed down to his eye.

"What didn't you just teleport?"

"Uh, maybe because there are people around here?" Izaya hissed back, looking around. I followed his gaze to see that there were a few people around; one girl jogging and a group of teenagers playing frisbee not too far away.

I really should have known not to turn my back on Izaya.

I felt something grab the back of my shirt, and I was too surprised to brace myself. A squeak left my lips before the water splashed around me.

"You... are so dead," I growled, trying to get my sopping bangs out of my eyes. Izaya was laughing next to me, loud and unhindered.

"You _squeaked_," Izaya laughed, his shoulders shaking mirthfully, "Oh, that has to be the greatest sound you've ever made."

"We are taking the woodland trail again, and you are going to dry these clothes," I ordered, standing up and trying to wring out my clothing.

"Don't think I want to."

"You're wet too!"

"I don't mind being a little wet when I have eye-candy in front of me," Izaya purred, making me freeze. I looked down. Shit, why did I have to pick a white t-shirt today? The fabric was clinging and near see-through.

"Don't look at me, you pervert," I muttered, almost feeling like I should cover myself from his stare, but he would probably tease me for making such a girly move. Plus, he'd already seen me shirtless at the pool, so it shouldn't be a big deal. There was a bark, and we both looked over the edge of the fountain to see Shizu-chan staring at us.

"I do believe Shizu-chan is ready to go!" Izaya announced, wringing his own clothing out as he stepped out of the fountain.

I cringed as I moved, the wet fabric dragging me down. I really hated the feeling of wearing wet clothing.

Thankfully, Izaya did adhere to my wish to be dry when we were away from prying eyes. The sun was just beginning to set by the time we made our way out of the park, Izaya once again in the jewelry box. The trip back to our room was uneventful, and Shizu-chan fell onto Izaya's bed as soon as we walked in the door.

Izaya materialized next to him when I opened the box.

"Thank you, Shizuo!" Izaya said happily, falling back on the bed with his arms spread out. I had to admit, despite what I had to do to get him this way, I was glad he seemed energetic and happy today.

"Yeah, yeah," I answered, walking over to my nightstand to empty my pockets. I was about to put my cellphone down, when it started vibrating in my palm. Looking at the caller ID, my eyebrows furrowed. Kuraku? He was from our company, sort of Tom's boss by rank. I flipped the phone open and put it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Shizuo?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh good, I wasn't sure if I still had the right number," he said, sounding worried, "I don't know if you know yet, but Tom's been hospitalized."

* * *

_GASP. _

_Destiny Hope45: Go watch the series. NOW. :D_  
_clear-skyz: I'm glad the story redeemed itself as it went on~! And thank you for commenting on the pacing. I am trying my best to not make it drag ^^;_


	12. Opening Up

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

"... hospitalized? What happened?" I asked anxiously, a cold ball of worry knotting together in my chest. I haphazardly sat on the edge of my bed.

"He got caught up in some trouble while on the job. Apparently he was surrounded by some gang members and beaten. Some lady found him unconscious in an alleyway. He's alive, but he still hasn't responded to anything," Kuraku explained. I swallowed tightly, running a hand through my hair shakily.

"Give me the name of the guy he approached," I demanded, clenching my fist.

"Shizuo, don't do anything rash-"

"I'm not going to. Just give me the name," I growled.

"Well um... hold on a second," Kuraku gave in. There was a thump, and I figured he had set the phone down to go find out the name.

"Shizuo?"

I looked up, seeing Izaya standing over me with a concerned expression.

"Tom's in the hospital," I explained vaguely, before looking at the floor and waiting impatiently.

"Hey, you still there? His name was Taijou Tanaka."

"Is someone named Taijou Tanaka connected with Shiki?" I looked back up as I asked Izaya. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Not that I know of..." he trailed off uncertainly.

I sighed.

"Thanks, Kuraku. Give me the number to the hospital he's at."

I wrote down the number and hung up the phone, burying my face in my hands afterward. Beaten unconscious? Tom? I could hardly even comprehend it. It was impossible.

But it was impossible because I was his bodyguard. I was supposed to be there, and I wasn't.

"Hey," Izaya whispered. I felt his hand on my shoulder and immediately reacted, pulling away.

"Just-" I began, taking a deep breath before burying myself under the blankets, "Leave me alone."

Fuck, my chest hurt. Tom was the only true friend I had. Even with Izaya, he had helped all he could without even knowing the circumstances! Right when I heard he was hospitalized, I got the chilling feeling that Shiki was going to play dirty and hurt anyone who knew me. It wouldn't have been a long list, but that's what would have made it hurt worse. I didn't open myself to many, but those I did, I gave my all for. But it looked like it was just a regular debt collecting gone wrong.

I wasn't relieved by that in the slightest.

Unconscious. _Still_ unconscious. He could very well never wake up.

Impossible. I had just talked to him _yesterday._

If I would have been there, it wouldn't have happened. That single thought was what kept hammering against the inside of my head, making me feel sick.

I had been selfish. I just _left._

But I left for a purpose. Izaya. I couldn't bring myself to regret my decision to leave, because Izaya was here with me, happy and free from the clutches of that fucking bastard. I cared about him too. It's not like I could have known this would happen to Tom. I was rational enough to understand that.

It still didn't make me feel any better.

The next four days were a blur. All that mattered were the phone calls to the hospital; the talks about Tom's condition and what was being done. I was too worried to do anything else but lay in bed and hope that the next phone call that came would tell me Tom was alright.

Izaya stayed clear of me. I would catch his worried glances every now and then, but he mainly payed attention to Shizu-chan, and often took him outside.

It was on the night of the fourth day that I could finally rest easy.

"He's conscious?" I exclaimed, my entire body buzzing in relief.

"Yes sir. He regained consciousness about an hour ago, and he seems to be fine," the nurse assured me, and the first smile in the last four days crossed my face.

"Thank you so much. Tell him Shizuo said to call him the moment he can," I replied, gripping the phone. I wanted to dance around, I was so relieved. I ended the call and turned around, "He's alright!"

Izaya was sitting on his bed with Shizu-chan in his lap, and he smiled.

"I'm glad," Izaya said softly, looking down at Shizu-chan. I was confused by the attitude, and then the color of his eyes registered in my mind.

Shit, I had been worrying over Tom so much that I had hardly spoken a word to Izaya, much less made any contact. Thinking back to when I shrugged away his touch, I winced.

"Ah..." I started, sitting on his bed, "I can... hug you... or something."

Izaya snorted.

"I can last, Shizuo. It's not like I'll die without it," he said, basically rejecting the idea. This alarmed and confused me. What was with this guy? One minute he wanted to touch me, and the next he appeared almost completely repulsed by me!

I didn't like those dim eyes.

I shuffled on the bed, sliding behind Izaya and embracing his shoulders. He tensed in my hold, as heat began seeping through my arms.

"Shizuo," Izaya complained, struggling in my hold. I just held on tighter. Shizu-chan apparently didn't like the struggling, so he jumped off Izaya's lap. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should have done this when I was freaking out about Tom. It would have calmed me down," I muttered. He stopped struggling.

"But... aren't you angry?" Izaya asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Angry? Hell yes I'm angry. If I ever see this Taijou guy, he's fucking dead," I growled.

"Not..." Izaya trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Izaya?"

"I thought you were angry at me," Izaya admitted.

"Why the hell would I be angry at you?"

"Because! Your friend got hurt and you were supposed to be his bodyguard, right? But you couldn't be, because you were stuck here with me!"

Ah.

Izaya had been thinking this the whole time?

"I don't regret being here," I said truthfully, solidly, "Something like this could have happened at any time. I'm not going to be able to protect Tom 24/7. So get those thoughts out of your head right now."

Izaya turned in my hold, facing me. His eyes were staring, fixated, onto mine, his expression something between awe and... and I don't know, but it made me nervous. His hand raised, and I held my breath when his fingertips trailed over my cheek.

"You..." He whispered, his fingertips stopping at my chin. He suddenly slumped into my arms, burying his face into my chest and laughing.

"Izaya?" I asked uncertainly. This was odd.

He pulled back and looked up at me again, his eyes wet and a smile on his face. I swallowed harshly. A _man_ should not look like that.

"I don't even know. I'm just happy and relieved and," Izaya listed, suddenly wrapping his arms around my neck and pouncing forward. I fell back on the bed with an ooph, him on top of me, "Hey, hey, can we stay like this tonight?"

Heat rose in my cheeks, definitely not the cause of the energy transfer, and I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him.

"Sure," I said, shifting just slightly to get more comfortable.

"I really am happy about Tom. I've been worried about you these last few days," Izaya admitted. My heart twisted. I felt guilty for practically neglecting him.

"Sorry. Tom and I go way back and I... was just scared of losing him," I replied.

"Way back? How'd you meet him?" Izaya inquired, and I heard him yawn right after.

"Well, technically it wasn't too far back, but I've never kept a friend longer than him, so it's been a long time to me. He was already in college when I was still in high school. He actually saw me in a fight with some bastards who were picking on one of the weak kids, and first approached me with the idea of 'trying to get this kid off the street,'" I explained, a wry smile on my face, "He's all about justice and a lawful society. Needless to say, he quickly realized I wasn't one of those hooligans, and we just started hanging out after that. He's the one who got me my job."

"Hm.. I think I'm jealous," Izaya said, his fingers twirling my hair.

"Jealous?"

"He's lucky to have you."

"... don't get all sentimental on me all of a sudden."

Izaya chuckled, and his fingers dropped from my hair.

"It's nice, though. Having someone to confide in, knowing they are looking out for your best interests instead of their own. I'm starting to realize how much I want that," Izaya spoke softly, and I listened attentively, surprised at him talking openly like this, "It's hard to establish that, being a mirad. We get tossed around so much and hardly ever stay in one place. I've never known one person for over two years."

"I've meant to ask about that. After this contract with Shiki is over, what do you want me to do with the jewelry box?"

There was no answer. I could feel the steady rise and fall of Izaya's chest against mine, and assumed he had fell asleep.

"I don't know," he muttered so softly I could hardly hear it, proving my theory wrong, "I almost want to say seal it away so no one else can find me."

I frowned.

"You'll just be in white nothingness for the rest of your life that way!"

"It's not _that_ bad. I mean, mirads are used to it. That's the place we were born, or at least, it is my first memory of anything. Sure, it will be a little hard to adjust to after knowing what exists in the human realm but... I almost think it's better than risking getting another contractor like Shiki."

I wanted, so badly, to kill this Shiki guy with my bare hands.

White nothingness over a man like him? That was saying more than anything else ever could.

"I swear, after this time limit is over, I am finding a way to put that man behind bars, at the _very_ least."

"No you won't," Izaya said, clutching at my shoulders, "Leave him alone."

My temper flared.

"But why? Why are you defending that man when you're clearly scared shitless of him?" I hissed. He jumped when I pulled his shirt up, spreading my hand over his back, "These came from him didn't they? You really don't want to see him get a taste of his own medicine?"

"I've told you before, I don't care if that man dies," Izaya replied, lifting his head up so our eyes could connect, "But I _do_ care if you die."

I was speechless.

Izaya looked at me for a moment longer before sighing and resting his head back on my chest. I kinda wished his head was in a different place, because even I could feel my heartbeat growing faster. Sheesh, just throw that one out of nowhere, why don't you?

I was happy. Strangely enough, the confession made me happy. He cared about me; he accepted me. Both things that he had been reaching for himself throughout his life.

"Well I care about you, too. And seeing these scars makes me so angry I can hardly contain myself. I would erase them if I could," I said, then my eyes widened, "Hey, what if I wished them gone?"

Izaya looked up at me again, eyebrows raised.

"... I can't grant that wish," he said, smiling afterward, "But thanks, Shizuo."

I scowled. Why the hell not?

He chuckled at my expression, and yet again rested his head against my chest. My muscles had already transformed into goo, and the heat was pleasant and welcome without any covers.

I just couldn't accept it. I couldn't let him out for anyone and everyone to grab, and I couldn't confine him to the jewelry box either.

I could contract with him.

No, no, I had already thought of this. The thought of owning another person like that was something I'd never want to take part in.

But.

"What if... I contracted with you?" I asked softly, completely still as I waited for the answer.

It never came.

Izaya really had fallen asleep this time.

I sighed, and closed my eyes. Maybe it was better this way. I shouldn't be asking about things I wasn't so sure of myself.

* * *

_FACTS:_

_1. I figured it would be too cliche to do the whole 'Shiki got a hold of Tom because of Izaya' thing, so yes, it was just a fluke. Some dude didn't like being told what to do, and got some gang members to beat him up._  
_2. I rewrote this chapter... twice..._  
_3. Though the 'Tom getting injured' thing will tie into the story, and make for a few moments/dialogue, the main reason I did this is for a time skip, lawlz._  
_4. Depending on how I decide I want to continue with the storyline, you will be getting a smutty moment either the next chapter or the following ^_^_

_centurylm: Lol, yeah, I toyed with the idea of whether Izaya could hear everything from the jewelry box or not, but due to later scenes, I decided it would be best if he couldn't_  
_izeitgeist: I DO love cliffhangers :D_  
_PlanetStorm: Your review made me so happy, thank you ;~;!_

**EDIT: I am an idiot. Thank you for all the warnings, guys. Here is chapter 12!**


	13. Turning Point

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

I woke up to the sunlight in my face, and realized I left the blinds open yesterday. Izaya was sleeping soundly on my chest, the gentle rise and fall of his chest soothing against mine. I took a deep breath, stretching out one arm while the other stayed wrapped around his thin waist. I used the free arm to create a makeshift pillow behind me, looking down at Izaya.

It was a strange feeling. Seeing him here, trusting and defenseless, and knowing he willingly chose to be this way with me. I wanted to protect this.

There was a scratching sound.

I turned my head, seeing Shizu-chan at the door, looking up at me expectantly.

Well, looks like someone was learning.

"Izaya," I whispered, lightly shaking him.

"Mmng," he muttered, slowly opening his eyes and turning his gaze toward me, "Wha?"

I snorted at his sleepy confusion.

"Your dog wants his mommy," I teased. Izaya turned to look at Shizu-chan, before slumping his chin down on my chest and closing his eyes.

"Well mommy wants to stay with daddy for a little longer," he mumbled. Heat flooded my face, and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Re- really. I don't want that dog having any more accidents on this floor," I spoke, dragging my hand away from his waist. He huffed, looking annoyed as he rose off me.

"Fine, fine," he replied, yawning as he swung his leg over me and got off the bed. In the next moment, he had opened the door and walked out with Shizu-chan. I stared at the door for a moment, and then sat up. Without Izaya on me, I noticed the room was a little chilly.

Thoughts of last night came to my mind. Contracting with him, huh? I guess it wasn't a bad idea. I mean, I was completely against any form of slavery, but it wasn't like I would ever make him do anything he didn't want to. And from what I could see, he enjoyed being with me. Or at least I thought so. But was I willing to have him around me for another year? It would be like getting a roommate. The thought made me frown. I was a pretty private person, especially when it came to my home. But then again, that's what we were doing now, right? Living together? I didn't mind this at all. In fact, the thought of never seeing Izaya again after our month was over was...

Was...

I didn't know how I felt about that, but my frown had deepened.

The door opened, and Shizu-chan came barging in the room, hopping up on the bed and running straight into my lap.

"Hey, jeez, calm down," I said, ruffling the fur on his head. Izaya closed the door, leaning against it and watching us with an unreadable expression. The stare actually made me a little apprehensive, and I felt myself talking before I could help myself, "What if I contracted with you?"

Izaya looked stunned, and I almost slapped a hand over my mouth. Damn it, I didn't want that to come out of nowhere!

"We- well," I stuttered, looking away from him and absentmindedly playing with Shizu-chan's paws, "It's just a suggestion. Until we could, maybe, find someone else good for you?"

I don't know why I felt so nervous. I couldn't even look up at him. It was the best thing, right? I had determined that last night. It would solve the problem of him being picked up by someone who would just use him, and would save him the dis-satisfaction of being stuck in that jewelry box. And he liked me enough, right? I didn't think I would be horrible company for a year.

Oh, but did he trust me enough? Mirads were forced to contract with whoever opened the box. Actually giving permission to someone was a whole different thing entirely.

I heard him move, and felt the mattress sink. My head whipped up when his arms encircled me. Shizu-chan, sensing he was about to get crushed, hurriedly leaped from my lap. He leaned on me, resting his forehead on my shoulder, and my skin tingled where he touched.

Unsure, I wondrously mumbled, "Izaya? Hey, you just did this energy transfer thing all last night?"

He pulled back and looked at me. I held my breath from the intensity of that stare.

"Cuddling doesn't do much. Ne, Shizuo, can you give me a little more?" He whispered, pushing down on my shoulders. I leaned back in alarm, using my elbows to support myself.

"M- more?" I near squeaked, my breathing quickening. The context behind that statement was scaring the crap out of me, especially as he leaned down with me, brushing our noses together.

"It won't be much, I promise," Izaya said lowly, flashing me a warm smile that was utterly adorable.

Adorable?

Guys were not _adorable_!

His lips were suddenly on mine, coaxing and soft. My shaking elbows gave way, and I fell back. Izaya followed, kissing me again, running his hands tenderly over my shoulder-blades and neck.

Holy shit, was I actually getting turned on by this?

He was a guy! A guy! Though I had come to the conclusion I was not completely repulsed, it still made me nervous as hell. Everything was so hot and my body was so aware of every brush, twitch, and shift of the body on top of me, and there was that tongue again, just like before, sliding over my lips.

He... needed energy, right?

Sexual energy was the best, right?

It was just kissing. This wasn't any different from a girl, right?

Right?

Fuck, I didn't know. I didn't know anything. But I was curious.

I let my mouth fall lax, and his tongue slid into my mouth.

Wow.

His tongue danced in my mouth, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I shivered from the intensity of such a simple action, and realized in horror that I was getting hard. Girl _or _guy, it was just a kiss! Damn this confusing energy stuff for feeling so good!

I gasped when something rubbed against my arousal. My cheeks burned when I realized the only thing it could be, and Izaya's moan amplified that fact. He purposefully moved against me again, and I bit my lip, hurriedly grasping his hips to keep them from moving.

I turned my head to the side, away from those sinful lips, and took a few deep breaths before I spoke.

"Stop," I begged, hating how weak my own voice sounded. To my surprise, Izaya's hand grabbed at my chin and forced me to look back up at him.

"_Please_," Izaya coerced breathlessly, looking damn sexy as he did.

I felt my will shatter.

Fuck it. I was just going to drown in this warmth.

His tongue was back in my mouth, curling around my own, and my hands loosened. Izaya thrust his hips into mine, and I hissed at the incredible friction. He did it again, and again, near making me lose my mind. He kept going, punctuating the rocking of his hips with hot, wet kisses.

Th- this was so wrong. How was I even supposed to _look_ at him after this?

It was getting hard to breathe. Each and every thrust was good, but damn it, I was going to go crazy if he didn't keep hitting that certain _spot_...

My hands slid up and over his boxer-clad ass, squeezing tightly. He moaned, again, into my mouth, and I shivered, before taking control of the situation. I ground him down on me as I thrust up, steadily beating him against me in a controlled, yet frantic manner that made me see stars. Izaya happily moved with the new rhythm, detaching his lips from mine and resting his head on the pillow next to mine, his labored breathing loud right next to my ear.

"Shi.. zu.. o," Izaya moaned, each syllable between thrusts, "I'm gonna-"

"Wait," I whispered, mercilessly rubbing myself against him. I was so close...

"I ca- mmmhn," he groaned, spasming against me. Letting his moan of release wash over me, I soon followed, opening my mouth in a silent scream as I came in my boxers. It felt warm and wet, but at that moment I didn't care, trying desperately to control my breathing as Izaya collapsed on top of me.

I shakily placed a hand on my forehead, staring up at the ceiling as the euphoria died down. Dust was dancing around in the sunlight seeping through the window.

What.. did I just do...

I tensed when Izaya stirred. He lifted his head, his face flushed with a pretty pink and his lips parted, breathing still irregular. He opened his eyes lazily, a half-lidded look, but that was all he needed to do for those glowing red eyes to show. They were glaringly bright and beautiful.

They only made reality hit me harder.

Now that I was no longer crazed with lust, shame ebbed its way into my mind, making me nervous all over again. I had completely lost control. A terrible, terrible idea.

"I... I'm going to take... a shower," I fumbled, trying to push him off me as gently as I could with the panic rising in me. Izaya rolled off.

"You can just wish we were clean-"

"I wish you were clean!" I shouted, maybe a little louder than necessary, as I walked across the room. I needed to get away from him. I slammed the door behind me when I entered the bathroom, leaning against it with a hand covering my mouth.

Fuck!

Where the hell did that come from? I had just asked a simple question, and it led to _that,_ and he never even answered me!

I stared disbelievingly at the dark spot on the front of my boxers.

I wasn't some lust-filled teenager anymore! I should have been able to not let that get as far as it did... and with a _guy_...

Still shaking, I slid my boxers off and stepped under a warm spray of water, watching my shame go down the drain.

Ok. So I had just gotten off to Izaya dry-humping me. Ugh, that sounded so wrong. But, he needed energy, right? He certainly got it, looking at those bright eyes of his. Yeah.

Ugh, but he didn't need _that_ much energy! He told me himself it only made him moody and tired; it's not like he would die without it!

Then why did I do that?

Because I was turned on. And it felt amazing.

I suddenly felt like I was just digging my hole deeper.

I rested my forehead against the cool tiles of the shower. I just needed to calm down. It was a guy but, it was Izaya, right? I shouldn't make too big of a deal about this. He was a mirad. This was a normal thing for them. And it wasn't like anything changed.

No, nothing changed.

I turned off the shower and dried myself. Then I realized I didn't have anything to change into. Biting my lip, I tied the towel around my waist, and stepped out of the bathroom. Izaya was lying in his bed, turned away from me. He hadn't reacted at all when I came out.

Taking a deep breath, I traveled across the room to the drawers, retrieving another pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I looked at him again. He still hadn't moved.

With a frown, I made my way back into the bathroom, changing.

An unsettling feeling gripped at me.

Damn it, I knew he couldn't be tired. He was purposefully avoiding me. It would be normal for me to do such a thing, but him... especially when he was full of energy... to be unmoving like that was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to make some teasing remark, or be playing with Shizu-chan, or... something.

I hadn't made a very good departure. After... that... I just left and practically yelled, slamming the door in this face.

I winced, and I felt stupid for standing in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.

* * *

_Oh Shizuo._

_This is another chapter where I really liked how it came out, so yayz~_

_I... I wanted the smut, but I wanted fluff in there too... I hope I accomplished that?_

_It's 11:40 PM here.. but I'm counting this as September 7th's update! It's close enough!_

_I looooooooooove your reviews :D!  
_


	14. Special

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**FLUFF AHEAD.**

**Shizuo's POV**

I hesitantly made my way over to the side of his bed, stopping a foot away from it.

My eyes trailed down his form, from the tips of his hair to his bare feet, analyzing. So... he was apparently very... openly gay. I had seen gay couples before, walking on the street hand-in-hand or sitting together at the bar, and it had never bothered me. But it had never _involved_ me either.

Ugh, but that wasn't even the point. This wasn't a relationship thing, this was just him gathering energy. I guess when you're a mirad, you can't be picky about gender, as long as you get your fix.

His eyes had been so bright. Just like when I first met him. I guess, if sexual energy was the most effective, then an orgasm was what was needed to reach max. I blushed at the thought, and I could practically remember his breathing next to my ear and feel his body moving against mine.

Fuck, no, calm down.

Even the thought turned me on. This was scary.

But... if his eyes had been this bright when I first met him...

I cringed. He had been under another person's hands. And recently.

I didn't like it.

"Izaya," I said softly, bending over him but not touching. I could see his face from this angle, and his eyes were open, staring at some place over by the window.

He was silent for a moment, and I thought he wasn't going to answer me. I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, turned away from him with my elbows resting on my legs. My fingers interlocked, and one of my thumbs softly brushed my hand, a nervous gesture.

This was so awkward. I really didn't know what to say, but I didn't want him ignoring me-

"Sorry," he said, and I looked back at him in surprise. He still wasn't facing me.

"Er... you don't have to be sorry. I mean, I-" I trailed off, embarrassed at my earlier actions. He finally looked back at me then, and we stared at each other for a moment, before he twisted around. He shifted until he was sideways on the bed, lying beside me, his elbows adjacent to my waist.

"Does that mean me contracting with you is still on the table?" He asked, looking up sideways. I blinked, not really expecting such a statement.

"Of course," I said confidently. That was a little... scary, but it was most definitely nothing I would take back my offer for. I still wanted to protect him.

Maybe, now, even more so.

He turned away from me and lowered his chin on his hands.

"... I don't know if I want to contract with you."

Ouch.

In all seriousness, that hurt more than I expected it to. I still wasn't trusted? What did I have to _do_? I wanted his acceptance so badly. I didn't even know why, but it was important!

Once again, I was left speechless. Actually, my throat felt constricted, and I swallowed uncomfortably. Then what was I supposed to do? I had to protect him! I could always open the jewelry box anyway, but after being rejected, I didn't even want to think about it.

"Oh," I finally managed, turning away from him. I knew I probably looked disappointed. I didn't want him to see.

My muscles jumped when his arms slide around my waist. He rested his head on the side of my stomach, nuzzling his face there.

"He- hey. You have enough energy to last you for days now," I said weakly, sitting back so I could place my hands behind me.

"It's not about the energy," he sighed, his warm breath tickling my side, "If I'm with you any longer than a month, I don't think I'll ever want to leave."

My heart skipped a beat, before furiously pounding against my chest. I looked down, but all I could see was the back of his head.

Damn, when I thought he didn't want to be with me, it was scary, and now I was scared that he didn't want to part with me. I didn't understand my feelings at all, and I didn't even want to decipher the words he'd just spoken.

"... after your year with me, you could contract with Tom. Then you'd be safe for another year, and I'd be there. We'd figured something out," I explained, the ideas coming to my mind as I said them. I actually quite liked them, "Hey, can you contract with the same person twice?"

"Not in a row. But yes," Izaya answered, chuckling afterward, "You're an idiot."

"Hey," I said in warning, before continuing, "Then problem solved. You can be passed back and forth."

He rolled until his head was resting in my lap, and he looked up at me with a smile.

"Sure you could stand me being around all the time?" He asked teasingly.

"I think I could manage it," I answered playfully, "... just don't rape me."

His eyes widened, and then he busted out laughing.

"Noooooo promises! Especially after _that_," he said, the smile almost immediately dropping from his face when he realized what he said, "Er..."

He was uncomfortable, because of the way I had reacted before, no doubt. I softly punched his side.

"Just try not to?" I asked with a smirk. The smile returned.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Hey, we can keep Shizu-chan, right?" He asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"If we _have_ to."

"You are so mean to our child!"

"_If_ we were even capable of having a child, it would definitely not be a dog."

"I want to live in a brick house! Oh, and we have to get one of those Wiis! And one of those awesome chocolate fountains!"

I scoffed.

"Like I'm rich enough for that shit."

"You have me! I'm the ultimate bank account, don't forget!" Izaya exclaimed, giggling like a little girl. It was actually endearing. He looked so ecstatic. And why wouldn't he be; knowing he was going to have a normal life for once, "And when we get married, I want a three-layered Bavarian-cream-filled cake with lots and lots of white icing!"

I flicked him in the forehead. He just laughed.

"Please?" He asked, his eyes gleaming in the sunlight as he looked up at me, "I'll love you forever."

The smile almost slipped from my face.

A joke.

It was just a joke.

A heavy weight settled in my chest.

"You're pushing it," I mumbled. He frowned and snapped his fingers like he was anywhere close to getting me to agree.

"How about we go to the park again today? It looks like a nice day outside," Izaya said, looking toward the window.

"With your eyes glowing like that?"

"Just let me out somewhere with no people around! I'd rather be alone with you anyway."

He really needed to stop saying things that made my heart jump. I was going to have a heart attack.

"Fine, we'll go to the park again," I relented. Izaya made a happy sound, but also made no move to get off my lap. I raised an eyebrow in question after the moment had gone on too long.

"I wanna stay here for a little longer," Izaya explained, closing his eyes. I smiled, one of my hands moving forward to play with his bangs. His eyes reopened at the gesture, and I watched them move with my hand, "... you confuse me."

"Huh?" I asked, my hand halting.

"You're homophobic, yet you don't mi-"

"I am not homophobic," I quickly interrupted. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you aren't comfortable with being with a guy, but yet you're fine with one lying in your lap and you're even messing with my hair."

"I'm comfortable with it because it's you!" I said, embarrassed as soon as the words came out of my mouth, "You're a mirad. Contact makes you feel good, right?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I already told you, it's not about the energy anymore. I touch you because I want to," Izaya said, sitting up. I leaned back when he was suddenly much closer to my face, "No one has ever treated me like this, Shizuo. You're special to me."

His hand was on my cheek, his face an inch away from mine.

Shit, I couldn't deny it anymore. This was _not_ just about energy. Not for him... or me.

I was wrong earlier.

Something _had_ definitely changed.

There was just one thing I wanted to make sure of.

"Is it possible to wish for the energy transfer to be completely cut off? Where I don't feel all warm?" I asked. He seemed surprised, and a little agitated, at the question, pulling back from me.

"Why?" He asked exasperatingly. I winced at his frustrated expression.

"Izaya," I whispered, taking his chin in one hand. He turned back to me, surprised, "Please just do it."

Looking skeptical, he stared at me, and I suddenly felt the warmth cut off. I was still touching him, but my skin wasn't tingling, and my muscles weren't turning to goo.

Taking a shaky breath, I guided his chin closer, and sealed my lips over his own. There was a muffled noise of surprise. I worked gently along his lips, and soon got an eager response. I felt his hands slide up and into my hair as the kiss deepened and turned more passionate. Pulling back was difficult, with Izaya grasping on to my lip and nibbling. I started laughing after the third time trying to pull back. He just kept moving forward, seeking my lips again.

"Calm down," I chuckled.

"But-" He tried, pouting.

"Stop being adorable," I said, and his eyes widened, "Looks like I get the same feeling without that fuzzy bullshit."

I didn't even know how it was possible, but his eyes widened even more.

"Shizuo?" He whispered questioningly.

"Well... I can't say I'm completely comfortable. But... you're special to me too, so uh..." I trailed off, face burning.

The smile he gave me was brighter than his eyes.

* * *

_**Please visit my profile to vote in the poll!**_

_Shizuo accepted it, finally! Whee~! This chapter gave me a sweet tooth. Seriously, the fluff._

_Btw, Bavarian cream-filled cake? THE MOST F-ING AWESOME CAKE THIS WORLD HAS EVER KNOOOOOOOOOWN._

_P.S. - Imagining Shizuo trying to pull away from a kiss and Izaya not letting him just made me "Kyaaa!" in my mind XD_


	15. If It Feels Right

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Shizu-chan, no!"

Izaya yelled as I watched the little scoundrel break away from his leash and go soaring through the bushes after a squirrel.

"Don't teleport," I warned, nodding to the people around. Izaya groaned and went running in the brush after Shizu-chan. I chuckled, stuffing my hands in my pockets and waiting. After about a minute, Izaya reemerged, covered with leaves and twigs and looking thoroughly disgruntled.

I laughed as he approached me with the dog in his arms, and I reached up to grab a twig from his hair.

"You humans have it rough," he remarked, carefully clasping Shizu-chan's leash to his collar again, muttering something about 'flimsy things.'

We were now in the park, as promised. Wishing Izaya some dark sunglasses hid his glowing eyes, and didn't look the least bit suspicious on such a sunny day.

"Well excuse us for not being genies," I replied, purposefully using the name. He glowered at me as he set Shizu-chan down, but took my hand in his own when he started walking.

Our fingers interlocked.

His palm was warm against my own. I couldn't help but glance around whenever we'd come across others. Why I had suddenly become self-conscious of what others thought was beyond me, but I didn't pull away.

"Hey, it's our fountain!" Izaya said with a smirk, gesturing to the fountain we had fallen in days before.

"You say that like it's something to be happy about," I said with a frown, remembering being pulled into the water.

"But it is! How could I forget that awesome squeak you made?" Izaya asked as we walked up to it. I scowled as he let go of my hand and tied Shizu-chan's leash to one of the stone statues nearby, "No more squirrels for you."

"Can I wish your memory to be erased?" I asked, and he laughed, stepping up onto the edge of the fountain, arms straight out like he was balancing himself, though the ledge was plenty big enough.

"I've never had that wish. But I think I could do it," Izaya responded, walking his way around the fountain. I followed on the ground, suddenly nervous.

"Hey, you know I was joking around, right?"

Izaya stopped walking and lowered his hands, giving me a grin.

"I know. And I wouldn't listen to you anyway," he said, defiant. He reached out his hands to me and stood there, expectant. I moved closer, taking hold of both of his waiting hands. He pushed all his weight on me, bending over, "But you better be careful what you wish for when you're my contractor."

"_You_ better not piss me off when I'm your contractor," I replied jokingly. We both knew it was an empty threat.

"Me? But I'm sugary sweet all the time!" Izaya claimed, looking offended. I snorted.

"Look, we have a comedian," I muttered, trying to fight a smile. Izaya chuckled and leaned forward, lightly kissing at my lips. I moved closer so he had better balance, and returned the kiss. I was a little irked at the sunglasses now, as they pressed against my face.

The cell phone in my pocket went off. Izaya huffed, nipping at my bottom lip before pulling away. I sent him an apologetic smile and pulled out my phone.

My eyes widened when I saw the caller ID.

"Tom?" I asked anxiously, holding the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, jeez, it feels good to hear a familiar voice. Hospitals are boring," Tom complained, and I smiled.

"They let you call someone so soon?"

"Yeah, but just a phone call. I've been trying to make them let me go, but they keep insisting I stay in the hospital."

"Don't even think about getting out of there until you're fully recovered," I warned, sitting on the edge of the fountain, "How bad are you?"

"Ah, my nose hurts like hell. They apparently broke it. Otherwise, mainly just bruises. My head hitting the pavement is what caused the black-out. But they say there's no head trauma, thank goodness."

I gripped the phone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," I muttered.

"No need for you to be sorry. I was the stupid one for not finding a replacement bodyguard."

"... replacement?"

Tom laughed.

"_Temporary_ replacement, sorry," Tom said mirthfully, and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Speaking of you not being here, how are things going with you?"

"As good as they can be, I guess," I answered, suddenly aware of Izaya's presence behind me.

"That's good to hear. How long has it been? I've lost all track of time in this hospital."

I opened my mouth to answer, but sucked in a breath of air instead. Izaya's fingers had been placed on my shoulders, and with his face nuzzling the side of my neck, he grazed his teeth over my earlobe.

"I- Izaya!" I hissed away from the phone, before answering, "It's been thirteen days since I met him."

"And are you ever going to tell me how you met him, by the way?" Tom inquired, and I tried my hardest to concentrate on the conversation when Izaya's tongue was tracing my ear.

"Yeah... I will... but not unil- _Izaya_!" I hissed again, when he shocked me by shoving his tongue into my ear. He pulled back, laughing.

"Oh, he's there right now?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, he's here," I answered, feeling Izaya start leaving a trail of kisses down my neck, "Ugh, you know what? Can I call you back later?"

"Sure. Just... seriously, call me back. I'm going to die of boredom."

I chuckled.

"Alright, bye," I said, pressing the off button and placing it on the ledge before turning to glare at Izaya, "The heck is with you?"

"I'm jealous," he pouted, burying his face into my neck. A smile twitched at the edge of my mouth.

"Well you have no reason to be jealous. And I will be calling him back tonight, with no interruptions," I said pointedly. Izaya made an indistinguishable, disapproving noise. I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the forehead. Then I noticed his sunglasses were off, "And put those back on, idiot."

He did as he was told, shifting his legs over the side of the ledge and leaning on me.

"Thirteen days, huh? Almost two weeks," Izaya conversed, his mouth forming a little 'o', "I turned you gay in less than two weeks, ha!"

"Ha ha. I'm not _gay_," I rebutted awkwardly, "... it's just you."

"And I'm a guy. Which means you're gay," Izaya said smirking.

"You're a mirad. So I must be... mirad-sexual... or something..."

Izaya busted out laughing. He literally slumped over, holding his stomach as he laughed his heart out.

"Oh... oh gosh... I don't even..." he tried, shaking his head back and forth, "Why the heck are you just _so_ against being gay?"

"I've been alive twenty-three years liking women, that's why," I mumbled, to which he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Does it really even matter? Come on, if it feels right, it feels right! Who cares if it's a penis or a vagina!"

I gawked.

"... you're so crass," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"But you liiiiiike me!" He sung, leaping up from his position and practically skipping over to Shizu-chan. So much like a child.

But it was cute.

And I did like him, damn it.

We didn't stay long after that. Shizu-chan was absolutely restless, wanting to chase everything that moved, and I think it was the first time I saw even Izaya a little annoyed at his antics. Then again, the dog _had_ made him run through bushes and brush to snag him. Serves him right. Now maybe he'll think twice before thinking Shizu-chan was nothing but a darling little puppy!

Thankfully, when we got back to the room, he was panting and looking worn out.

I decided to close the blinds, blocking out the setting sun. Izaya set his sunglasses down on the nightstand, and grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and flinging it off him. Jeez, his skin was like porcelain. It looked like he hadn't seen a day of sun in his life. I wondered if all mirads possessed that trait?

"Staring at me is like asking to get jumped," Izaya spoke, startling me. My eyes flashed up to his.

"I wasn't..." I trailed off, embarrassed, "Can you even get a tan?"

He looked surprised, and looked down at himself.

"I have no idea. You like tans?"

"It's not a matter of liking them. I was just wondering because your skin is so white."

He sighed dramatically, flinging himself down on the bed.

"And here I thought you were checking me out," Izaya said with a grin, staring up at the ceiling, "But you wouldn't do that 'cause you aren't gay! But, oh! You're mirad-sexual! Maybe you could!"

I growled, and pounced threateningly. I actually had to stop myself from almost seriously strangling him when he didn't disappear from underneath me.

"What the hell? I thought you would teleport?" I asked, looking down at him. He smiled cheekily, reaching up to wrap his arms around my shoulders.

"Maybe I'm just not afraid of you anymore," Izaya said, matter-of-fact. I blinked, letting the words sink in. Was I too hopeful in assuming or was I over analyzing the underlying meaning to them? Trust, acceptance, caring. His voice grew into a purr, "And really, how could I miss the opportunity to have you on top of me?"

For once, I wasn't even embarrassed.

I was just happy to be in this moment with him.

So happy, in fact, that a daringly playful mood settled over me. I took the side of his face in my hand, my fingertips brushing against his soft raven hair and my thumb sweeping back and forth slowly over his cheek. His own playful smirk was slowly dying as he stared at me.

"Well I think I like this position," I whispered. His lips parted, and his eyes darted from one of my eyes to the other.

"... Shizuo, I will not be responsible for my actions if you don't get off me in the next ten seconds," Izaya murmured, the arms around my shoulders lax, giving me the option of getting up. I paused, a ball of nervousness deep within my gut. But at the same time, the hidden promise behind those words excited me.

Only for him.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

_Shizuo, you promised to call Tom, how dare you! _

_Heh heh. Izaya's too distracting :D_

_My gosh, guys, thank you so much for the incredible response to the last chapter!_

_Megumi Inoue: The energy transfer happens pretty much every time they touch XD It's not really a specific thing. But, depending on what **kind** of contact it is, the amount of energy differs~_

_Lucrecia84: You are correct! Though this was never explained in the story, I think of it like... they freeze themselves in time in the jewelry box. So nothing changes during their time in there, including their amount of energy. If they had a lot of energy when they went in the jewelry box, no matter how much time passes while they are in there, they will have that same amount of energy when they come out. Of course, since Izaya never mentioned it, Shizuo doesn't know this, which is why Shizuo automatically assumed that because Izaya's eyes were extremely bright when he met him, that sexual acts must have been done recently. Not saying that they weren't, cough. But. :D_

eb2e3d28-68be-4f20-8857-3ff6aec44bf2

1.03.01


	16. Mine

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**SEXUAL CONTENT AND MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD.**

**Shizuo's POV**

Izaya let out a sound of appreciation as he responded to the kiss. Something that started gentle, caressing, and slow turned much more insistent and demanding as his hands slid down my torso. I shivered at the touch, and drew back from the kiss when I felt his hands tugging at the bottom of my shirt. He quickly slid it up and over my head, flinging it off the bed where it would lay completely forgotten.

His lips were on mine again, his tongue demanding entrance. I gave in immediately, following his example by letting my hands roam over his flesh. I traced my hands down his shoulders, collarbone, and he gasped when I ghosted over his nipples. The lack of substance on his chest definitely did cross my mind, but it was a fleeting thought as I took advantage of his gasp to suck on that sinful tongue. He squirmed against me, his breathing in little harsh pants. I was fascinated as the small nubs turned hard under my touch.

When I finally released his tongue, he nipped at my bottom lip, and then ducked underneath my chin to lick and then bite at the pulse on my neck. I was slightly startled when his hands worked on my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them.

"Last chance to back out," Izaya whispered over my flesh, the words ghosting over my collarbone. His fingers were just barely touching the area right underneath my belly button as a slow, teasing caress. I trembled as I breathed in the scent of his hair, my heart thumping against my chest and my body prickling with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

"I won't back out," I murmured, moving my hands down to unbutton his own jeans. A happy sigh escaped him. He reclaimed my lips, then, and I was just about to pull his zipper down when his hands grabbed hold of the edge of my jeans and pulled down, taking my boxers in one swift move. I made an indistinguishable sound when my cock was freed, which turned into a moan when one of his hands fisted it, pulling gently. I shuttered as his tongue continued to lavish my mouth, but I found myself distracted my the jeans pooling around my thighs.

I pulled away, and saw panic in Izaya's eyes for a split second. Hurriedly, I kissed his forehead for assurance, and stood to remove my jeans completely. Flustered when I could feel his eyes traveling over my body, I made to get back on the bed as quickly as possible. Izaya was smiling when I crawled back over him, his arms open wide in welcome. Those arms slipped around my shoulders the moment they could, and his legs swung out from under me to wrap around my waist. The movement made his jeans slide down a bit, revealing his navy blue boxers.

I jumped when his jeans rubbed against my arousal. That wouldn't do.

Kissing him tenderly, I shakily used his position to successfully pull down his jeans. He swung his legs back down, shuffling them until the jeans were lying in a heap on the edge of the bed, before wrapping them around me again, pushing his body up against mine.

The soft cloth of his boxers was a lot better.

There was a loud moan. I don't know which one of us it was, probably both of us, as he moved and shifted against me. I could feel him through the cloth, hard and hot.

"This... will not be a repeat... of last time, I hope you know," he breathed against my lips, once again swinging his legs back down. I almost whined at the loss of contact. He gave me a husky chuckle, pushing against my shoulders. I curiously sat back, following his every movement as he sat up. I bit my lip when his hand encompassed my cock again, pumping slowly.

"Don't stare," I managed, abashed by his unwavering eyes. He flashed me a sexy grin and moved again.

"If I can't look, then I get to taste," he said huskily. It took a second or two for my brain to process this, but when it did, my face burned.

"You're gonn-" I inhaled sharply when his mouth surrounded the head of my cock. I hissed when he moved down, engulfing my need in an incredible wet heat, "D- damn. That's..."

He withdrew with a soft 'pop', looking up at me through dancing eyes.

"You like?" He asked, softly kissing the tip before sliding me in his mouth again.

Like he even needed to _ask_?

I threaded my fingers through his hair as he worked on me, one hand wrapped around the base of my cock as he rocked his mouth, sucking, slurping, and wiggling his tongue against the underside. I was almost sure I had died and gone to heaven, though this would definitely be a sinful way to go.

As I watched my cock appear and disappear around that mouth, and felt that tight ball of lust curling in my stomach, I was suddenly struck with the thought that I didn't want to cum yet. Izaya had always been the one insinuating everything, and that felt wrong. I did like him, I wasn't just going with the flow, and I wanted to make sure he knew that.

"Izaya, stop," I pleaded hoarsely, gently tugging at his hair. He pulled back automatically, tilting his head to look up at me in perplexity. I swallowed roughly at the sight of the string of saliva on the corner of his lips, "Get up."

With one eyebrow raised, he sat up. I loomed over him, capturing his lips. My hands slid down his body until they reached his boxers. Sensing my intent, Izaya shifted so I could slide them off easily. I broke the kiss, my breathing a little heavy, as I stared down at his lithe, but toned body. His ivory skin near glowed in the darkened room, but not as much as his eyes, which were staring up at me with a passionate fervor.

His cock was standing proud, and dripping with precum. I was a little jittery, but did not hesitate, when I wrapped my hand around his arousal. His fingertips dug into my shoulders, and his eyes lazily swept half-mast as he moaned and bucked into my moving hand. His response thrilled me, and I jerked him faster, taking in every expression, every sound, every movement. He writhed under my touch, panting, moving his hips in perfect harmony.

How I ever rejected this man, I now had no fucking idea.

"Hah... ah... ahnn.. mmmghn," were his final sounds, before he went over the edge. I watched, transfixed, as his eyes dilated and his mouth opened in a silent scream. His cock convulsed in my hand, shooting out strings of hot liquid. I licked my lips and continued to slowly pump him as he rode it out. He panted, blinking a couple of times before his eyes focused on me again. He leaned forward, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing the life out of me.

I more than happily responded.

"Shizuo," he breathed, and was momentarily stopped from going any further when my tongue snaked in his mouth. It was a frenzied battle of tongues until we had to move back to breathe. Izaya pressed flush up against me, both of us on our knees, and breathing harshly into each others' mouths, "You gotta wish for some lube."

I blinked.

Oh my God.

"What? That... that..." I said shakily, mortified. Wish for something like that?

Izaya just rolled his eyes and nipped at my jawline.

"Yes, 'that that'," Izaya responded between nips, sliding a hand in my hair, "I want you inside of me."

This guy left me speechless way too often. My lower regions painfully pulsed at the words, and I groaned, leaning down to bury my face in his neck.

"You are damn lucky you're you," I muttered. I felt, more than heard, his chuckle against my chest.

"Well I love that you're you," he replied, lightly caressing my head. It squeezed at my heart, and I kissed his neck tenderly before pulling back, resting my forehead against his.

"You're going to have to guide me through this," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"I will," he replied softly.

"... then I wish for lube," I said, cringing as I said it. Izaya pulled back and laughed, "Don't laugh, damn it!"

"Haha, you're just so funny," Izaya replied, bringing his forehead back against mine. I felt him push something in my hand. I glanced down at the bottle, apprehensive. Izaya kissed me again, slow and sensual. I came to the conclusion I could kiss this man forever.

His hand brushed against my own, and I heard the bottle snap open.

"Just lather your fingers up," he instructed in a calm voice, pressing small kisses over my face. I was reminded of the first night I willingly let him sleep next to me. I squeezed at the bottle, pouring the gel over my fingers. It was slick, and some dropped on the covers, "Sit down."

I got off my knees, sitting down on the bed and watching as he crawled into my lap, one leg on either side of me. I noticed he was already growing stiff again.

He took my arm and maneuvered it behind him.

"Prepare me, okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes. Wow, they were so beautifully bright.

Gah, this was nerve-wracking. I mean... wouldn't this hurt? I thought it would. But I guess this was normal, so...

I timidly wrapped my hand under his backside, kneading at his balls. He gave a light hum of enjoyment, burying his face in my hair. I moved upward, the gel making the movement really easy, and brushed a finger over his hole. He jolted, and hugged himself tighter against me. I went back down on the opening, circling around it. I was amazed to feel it twitch under my administrations, and Izaya's breathing was getting heavier. After taking a deep breath, I pushed one finger in.

"Hah!" Izaya gasped, arching against me and pushing his ass higher in the process. I almost thought my finger would melt, it was so hot. I pushed it in to the hilt, pulling back to see Izaya's expression. My cheeks warmed at his pleasured expression, and I continued watching with calculating eyes as I slowly pumped the finger in and out of him.

"Two," Izaya groaned, rubbing against my arm in a somewhat encouraging gesture. Immediately following his command, I slid another finger in. He panted loudly, and his eyebrows furrowed in the slightest. Not liking any sign of discomfort what-so-ever, I leaned up to kiss him. He lazily kissed me back, though it was broken several times by a moan or whimper. When he started rocking against my two fingers, I slid a third in.

I have never been so turned on.

I could feel his walls contracting around me. He stopped rocking against me for a moment, adjusting to the third finger.

"Nngh, enough already," Izaya spoke huskily, pulling at my arm. My fingers slid out of him.

"You sure?" I mumbled, weightlessly following him when he laid back.

"Positive," he responded with a smile. He wrapped his arms securely around my neck and spread his legs, "Take me, Shizuo."

Just the sight of him, open and waiting for me on the sheets, putting his heart and trust on the line, made me swell with adoration.

I would never, ever regret this.

I would never, ever forget this.

That night, I made him mine.

* * *

_This fluff is going to kiiiiiiiiiill me you guuuuuuys XD_

_Chocomintkt: I officially love you for pointing out that this fic would not work with them being completely in character!_  
_Bani: XD! Oh my gosh, I cracked up at the "Every time we touch, I get this feeeeling~"_

_Once again, I love you guys ;o;! Thank you so much for the reviews and favorites!_

_SHIZUO YOU NEVER CALLED TOM OTL_

Reminder: If you haven't already, please visit the poll on my profile and vote for what story I should focus on next~!

eb2e3d28-68be-4f20-8857-3ff6aec44bf2

1.03.01


	17. Knock At The Door

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD.  
**

**Shizuo's POV**

I awoke in a fuzzy, comfortable haze. Dragging myself away from the dreamworld, my eyes fluttered open, focusing on the ceiling above. I felt the weight of another on my side, one arm strewn across my chest. Twisting my head, I was met by dazzling rubies and a soft smile.

"... watching someone sleep is kinda creepy," I mumbled with a grin. His smile widened.

"Aw, but you're just so cute!" Was his response, to which I rolled my eyes. Dragging my arms from underneath the blankets, I turned my body and wrapped them around him, pulling him against me.

"'m not cute," I argued lazily, tilting my head to kiss him. His lips brushed against my own with a sweet desire that made my heart flutter. A hand slid into my own, and our joined hands rested near my waist, fingers interlocked. His tongue dipped into my mouth, caressing the soft insides, and then dancing against my own. I couldn't get over this intoxicating feeling of purely _him_, and I never wanted to.

His eyes blinked open when I pulled back, lingering close enough to breath the same air.

"Happy two weeks," he whispered. I had to chuckle. It was truly a ludicrous thought. How could I feel this close to someone within a span of two weeks when it usually took me years to let anyone in? Even more outrageous: how did I manage to meet a magical creature, something that I thought had existed only only in fiction?

Looking back at the previous two weeks, I was awed by it all.

Izaya shifting wretched me from my thoughts, and I was disappointed to see him moving away.

"Where are you going?"

"Shizu-chan is scratching at the door," Izaya replied, turning his back to me as he sat on the edge of the bed, stretching.

Damn dog.

My eyes wavered over his back.

"I wish Shizu-chan was blocked inside a barricade of boxes with a lot of newspaper on the bottom so he can just go his damn business," I said gruffly. Izaya stopped mid-yawn and looked back at me incredulously.

"... pffffff, hahahahaha!" Laughter tore from his throat, loud and happy. I would have used the moment to enjoy the sound, but instead, I moved across the bed, snaking one arm around him and pressing my lips to the small of his back. His skin trembled beneath the intimate touch and his laughter died.

"You sure I can't wish for these to be erased?" I asked against his skin, feeling him sigh.

"I can't heal or hurt people," he stated, looking over his shoulder, "And there's your dog house."

I looked up to see Shizu-chan really had been boxed in... literally.

"Good. Now get back here," I commanded, pulling at his waist. He laughed again, though this time lowly, and slid back underneath the covers.

"I've created a monster," he chuckled, kissing the corner of my lips, "You never wanted me to touch you before, and now you can't let go! Haha, see how addicting I am?"

"Don't get cocky," I replied, burying my face in his hair.

"And I still have that warmth turned off thanks to your wish! Hey, hey, you should wish for it back," Izaya said mischievously, nuzzling himself against me, "It'll feel _incredible_~."

It _already_ felt incredible. I couldn't even imagine.

Well... I could kind of imagine... damn it, my libido was going to go into overdrive with this guy.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" I asked, to which he just smiled innocently.

"I am with you," he replied, latching onto my neck and sucking. A low groan escaped me, but I was suddenly bothered. Grabbing at his shoulders, I tugged him back.

"How many of your contractors did you have sex with?" I asked anxiously. His eyes widened, and then quickly shifted away from me.

Shit.

I suddenly damned him for being a mirad. Of course he would go in search for sex when he gained energy from it. Was he ever close to any of them? Had others woken up beside him like this before I even came into the picture? Wouldn't he seek the comfort of whomever was in possession the box?

Insecurity and jealousy intertwined and left a rotting core in my stomach.

"Shizuo?" Izaya asked timidly. I snapped my gaze back up to him, knowing my expression must be something to see. He looked a little startled, "Ah... it wasn't- most of the time it was on order."

His gaze lowered again.

I paused.

"... order," I repeated, gritting my teeth. Selfish sons-of-bitches.

"I don't want to talk about this," he said weakly, stiff in my arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I had already guessed something like that happened... just... were there any other... special ones," I inquired fearfully. He looked up at me in surprise.

"No!" He said forcefully, looking panicked at the mere idea. He placed his forehead against mine, "Just you! Only you."

"Better be," I replied, relieved.

"Aw, you're jealous?" He asked, sounding very pleased with the fact, "Well now you know how I felt when you smelled like perfume!"

I stared at him, thinking back to that day in the park and how he hated the scent of jasmine.

That's what-

I laughed.

"Damn. I am completely defeated by you," I said, shaking my head. I lifted my leg up, wrapping it around his body and dragging it flush up against me. I smiled at the small gasp he made when our cocks made contact, and I hovered over his lips as I spoke, "I wish for that energy stuff to come back."

I heard a small whimper before I felt his body suddenly hum to life.

Holy heavens above, this stuff was like a drug. The effects only multiplied when he attacked my mouth in a furious act of dominance that I was going to fight for. My pulse skyrocketed as he thrust shallowly against me, and I was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate when my body was buzzing with friction every time our cocks rubbed against each other.

"F-fuck," I moaned, arching as he trailed kisses down my neck and chest. He stopped thrusting, instead wrapping a hand around my engorged flesh and thumbing at the slit. My whole body shook from the assault on such a sensitive area. Hell, every part of my body felt overly sensitive while it burned pleasantly, and I gasped when he roughly sucked at one of my nipples. The two ministrations were overwhelming my senses, and I was shocked to feel that familiar tightening in my lower abdomen so soon. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled his head away, breathing harshly in a stupor, "... this stuff is going to make me lose it too soon."

Izaya's chuckle was low and husky, "Just wait 'till you're inside of me."

I was so fucked.

And I was loving every minute of it.

"Just use your spit this time," Izaya explained, bringing my hand close to my mouth. I quickly sucked at my fingers while I watched with lust-filled eyes as Izaya turned on the bed and bent down. I sucked on my fingers a little longer than I needed to, truthfully, as I stared at the view.

"I can't see your face this way," I said, a little disappointed as I moved behind him and swiftly inserted my middle finger.

"Nngh, you saw me last night. This is my- ah favorite position," he responded. I slipped another finger in, feeling his walls sucking me in deeper. My cock pulsed with need, wanting to be surrounded by that tight heat again. But Izaya was rolling his hips back, moaning wantonly, and I'll be damned if I didn't want this to drag on a little more because this was so hot. A third finger delved in, "Shi- Shizuo... hah... I want your mmgh cock already!"

I pulled out my fingers and pressed my cock against his entrance in less than a second. Spreading his cheeks apart with my hands, I gave my hips a strong push, burying myself inside. Izaya let out a drawn out moan, which quickly turned to pants that near matched my own as I thrust in and out of that body. My whole body was shaking, and I swore I was seeing white spots dance in my vision as that delicious heat consumed me.

"AH!" Izaya suddenly screamed, and I almost stopped in a hazy panic, "Fuck, _please,_ right there again!"

A sweet spot?

I grabbed at his hips and pushed myself forward again. This time he muffled his scream against his arm. With beads of sweat rolling down the side of my face, I angled myself to hit that spot over and over and over, trembling when it rewarded me with his insides clamping down on my cock almost painfully.

I was unbearably close.

"Izaya," I whispered his name as I leaned forward, wrapping a hand around his cock and jerking him in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, Shizuo, haaaaaah!" He gasped in pleasure, and I felt his cock pulse and strain as his orgasm hit. A few more thrusts sent myself over the edge, and I emptied my seed inside of him with a forceful blow. His entire body was quivering underneath me, and I almost couldn't find the strength to pull out before my body slid down against the bed like jello.

That... was the most intense thing I had ever experienced. I had no doubts saying it would probably be the most intense thing I would _ever_ feel. My chest heaved in exhaustion.

Izaya was breathing harshly next to me, and I saw him swallow before speaking, "So? Heh... incredible?"

"I don't think I can move," I said quite honestly. He chuckled.

"Then don't move, but I'd appreciate being clean."

"I wish we were clean."

Just like that, the sticky mess was gone. Damn, that really was too convenient.

When we gained more control over our breathing, he once again moved his hand into my own. He seemed to like that gesture. I was more than happy with it, my hand tightening over his. It was a surreal moment, him lying there with me with his hand in mine while the tingling in my body was slowly fading and the afterglow was dying.

I breathed in slowly, enjoying the moment.

Then my phone started ringing.

I frowned and heard Izaya huff as I sat up. I had to stay still for a minute, still feeling a little dizzy, before shuffling over to the nightstand.

Tom.

… Tom!

Crap!

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"You never called me back!" Tom accused, not sounding very happy. I laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sincerely, wanting to give him a reason, but my ears burned at the thought of telling him why I never got to get to that phone call. He sighed on the other line.

"It's fine, I guess. I'm just bored out of my mind. They're making me stay four more days! The food here is absolute slop!" Tom complained, and I laughed.

"At least you know when you're getting out now," I tried to amend. I turned my head when there was a knock at the door.

Who the hell could that be?

I looked at Izaya, who was looking at me, questioning.

Something in my gut told me that something was wrong.

* * *

_Ok! THIS IS THE LAST LEMON. Bani, I had to add in just one more, 'cause there was a request for it with the warm stuff xD Next chapter will advance the plot~_

_Also, Bani, I added in a sentence there to answer your questions ^_^ Mirads cannot heal or bring harm to people!_

_Junjou-is-pureheart: HA, poor Tom, that's probably exactly what happened XD_


	18. Lost

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

"I guess so," Tom sighed, unaware of the sudden tension hanging over the room, "How's it going with you and Izaya?"

"... just don't answer it," Izaya whispered, looking toward the door.

"Hey, Tom, I'm going to have to call you back again," I muttered into the phone, grabbing my pants and slipping them on.

"Again? You sure are busy lately."

There was another knock, a little harder this time.

"Sor-"

My voice left me when another cut through the air. It was muffled through the door, but every word could be distinguished.

It was just in a split second. I watched with unyielding dread as Izaya whipped his head around to stare at me. Desperation written on his features, his eyes glittered with a fearful sadness that made my blood run cold.

And then he was gone.

I was staring at the sheets with unblinking eyes.

Shizu-chan started barking furiously in his prison of boxes.

"Shizuo?" Tom's voice filtered through my ear. My hand went slack, and the phone bounced off the bed before clattering on the floor.

"_I wish you were in front of me."_

The words rang like bells in my mind. I staggered forward, my steps loud against my ears before I hastily undid the lock.

There was no reason Izaya would leave my side. Only if he was being forced to. And the only voice he had to listen to was...

I wretched the door open.

A man stood there. He turned to me with an utterly calm expression, contrasting greatly to my rapidly accelerating heartbeat, a cigarette tucked in between his lips. Izaya was standing in front of him, still naked, with his face turned down and away from me.

_Look_ at me!

Tell me what was _happening_!

"Shizuo Heiwajima. I give my thanks for taking care of him. I would say sorry for inconveniencing you, however," he spoke, a trail of smoke intertwining in the air as he blew out. The circled lips drew back into a slimy smirk, "Looks like you were having fun."

I shook with fury.

"You-" I growled, reaching forward with straining muscles.

How fucking dare you even insinuate I would use Izaya like that? I'm not like you, you piece of shit! I will _kill_ you-

"No!" Izaya yelled, and he was suddenly in front of me, grasping at my hands. So consumed with anger, I almost grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way, before remembering this was_ Izaya_, and I would never do that.

"Move," I spat dangerously. He looked like he was about to cry, and it was killing me inside, fueling my wrath.

Izaya shook his head, turning to stare off into the distance. I followed his gaze, looking around.

Fuck.

Gunmen were scattered around the pool area and parking lot. Of course Shiki would play dirty.

"A man of reason. Good. I wish you would bring me the jewelry box," Shiki spoke again. It took everything I had to quell the urge of tearing him to shreds. When Izaya disappeared and reappeared with the jewelry box in hand, a harsh helplessness spread through my veins.

What the hell could I _do?_

How was I any match for someone who had complete control?

But Izaya was _mine._

I wasn't going to just stand here and watch.

"I wish you would give the jewelry box to me," I ordered, and Izaya's eyes widened, "You can still answer to my wishes, right?"

It was the only thing my mind could formulate. _Anything_. I would do anything to buy time or... _something! _

Something to keep him here.

A wobbly smile overtook Izaya's lips. He glanced at Shiki, and I saw a flash of anger on Shiki's face before Izaya was suddenly right in front of me. My heart leapt as his face grew closer, almost in slow motion. My gaze was transfixed on the moisture collecting at the corners of his eyes.

"I wish you'd take the jewelry box and go home!" Shiki near-yelled.

I felt a whisper of Izaya's lips.

And then he was gone.

No.

If he wasn't here, he couldn't hear me. How was he supposed to get back to me if he couldn't hear me?

My lips trembled, that barely existent kiss still hovering over them like a ghost.

I stared at the man who took him away, blinded by my conflicting emotions of anguish and vehemence.

If I just killed him, Izaya would be free. I would destroy the entire city until I found him.

In a numb desolation, I lurched forward and grabbed Shiki's white suit. This building was two stories high, right? Not very high, but it would hurt, wouldn't it?

I smashed his body against the medal railing that separated him from falling to the cement. There was a loud explosion, and my leg stung. I was more concerned with wrapping my hands around that ugly neck and squeezing.

Another shot. Another sting.

He was leaning backwards over the railing, gasping for breath. I felt movement around my waist, felt the coldness of a gun barrel against my stomach, felt his pulse faster and faster, and black spots soared through my vision when a deep pain assaulted my senses.

My stomach was burning, and all I could think of was Izaya.

Izaya.

Izaya.

I felt to dazed to fully fling Shiki over the railing. Damn shame. An inky blackness was all I could see as I slumped, my body shivering against the cement.

Izaya.

I'm sorry.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

What the hell was that racket and why wouldn't it _stop_?

I cringed as the sound continued.

And what was that smell? It smelled like a hospital; like that antiseptic shit.

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't.

Ow, ow, ow, that was too blindingly white!

"Shizuo?"

I opened my eyes again, this time slowly blinking them open, and turned my head. Tom stared back at me, looking worried. I then glanced around the room. It _was_ a hospital. And I was lying in bed with one of those cheap, paper gowns over me.

In fact, Tom was in one of those flimsy paper gowns too.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Tom asked me, sitting down in a chair next to my bedside.

I felt groggy, really. Like they had doped me up on drugs. Question was, why was I here?

Izaya.

I grew still as the pain from... well, I didn't even know how long it had been... came rushing back to me.

So I didn't die?

"How fucked up am I?" I muttered, closing my eyes.

"You were shot three times, Shizuo. Thank God I stayed on the phone and heard those gunshots! By the time the ambulance got there you had lost so much blood," Tom's voice was shaking, "What _happened_?"

I didn't want to remember what happened. I didn't want to be reminded of how utterly useless I was; how I failed to protect him. I promised him, damn it.

I couldn't remember the last time I cried. But the tears came, swimming in my closed eyelids and squeezing out to leave trails of warm salt on the sides of my face.

"Shi- Shizuo? Hey, hey, are you hurting somewhere?" I heard Tom ask. I couldn't answer, "Hey, nurse! Somebody get in here! I think he's in pain!"

There was some shuffling.

"Tom, what have I told you about leaving your room? You can't be in here until you're released!" I heard a woman accuse.

"Sir, are you in pain?" Another voice, much closer.

"I'm not leaving until I know he's okay!" Tom exclaimed.

"You will leave right now," the nurse ordered.

"Tom," I said, turning to look at him. The tears on my face changed with the angle, and one lone drop trailed over my nose, "When are you getting out of here?"

The nurse stopped shoving Tom out of the room at my question.

"Tomorrow," Tom answered me.

"Shiki. I don't care if it seems like a hopeless cause. I want you to find out any and everything about him," I said in determination. Tom looked a little lost, but nodded hesitantly.

The nurse gave him one last shove out of the room.

I turned my attention to the nurses, cooperating with their questions and treatments. I didn't even bother to try and wipe the tears from my face. The trails of water dried and imprinted my skin.

Izaya, I will find you. I don't care if I have to defy all odds to do it. You told me mirads do not know the meaning of their existence. I will make one for you. You were born to find happiness, like any other human being on this earth. Magic or not, you're no different from them, and you deserve nothing less. You told me no one had ever treated you like that, and you called me special because I did. That only solidifies your place with me.

Just bare with it a little longer.

Just a little.

I _will_ see a smile on your face again.

* * *

_Oh gosh, I broke my own heart. WHAT IS THIS ANGST UGH._

_Lucrecia84: You were, unfortunately, right ;-;_  
_RukawaGF: I made Shizuo slip some pants on first? xD_  
_Otter and Fox: Yes, mirads must actually be able to hear the command in order to follow it, contract or not._

_... you know what? Poor Shizu-chan. I mean really. He's like.. still trapped in a box? Lmao_


	19. Lead

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

Nothing.

Nearly four excruciating, useless days had passed. I was still confined to a hospital bed, and had been knocked out for one of those days due to the stitches trailing up my stomach ripping open again. The nurses said it was because my body was stressed and I couldn't sit still. Which was the complete truth. How could I not feel stressed out when Tom kept calling me at the end of the day saying nothing had changed? I was actually amazed the stitches hadn't torn more than once.

Shiki was like an enigma. He was brilliant enough to cover his tracks so well throughout the years that nothing could be traced. Tom had even sent investigators to the home residence on file, but they had not found Shiki himself there, and absolutely nothing incriminating was left inside his home. I suggested setting up a trap, but then came the problem of where we could even find Shiki himself or anyone connected to Shiki, for that matter!

I was going through what Tom had been recently going through, absolutely restless. But it went beyond that. Just like before, when I felt completely helpless as Izaya stood a few feet away looking stricken with grief, now I felt helpless being stuck in here when I should be helping Tom out. Maybe there was something he was missing? I trusted Tom with my life, but there had to be something he was missing, right? No human being was _that_ good at making himself invisible.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking. I _wanted_ there to be something. Or, at the very least, I wanted to be out of this bed and search the town high and low until I found Izaya. This time I would be prepared, and not completely taken off-guard like before.

I wanted to hurt myself, really. Why hadn't I done what Shiki did? I could have wished Izaya away somewhere before Shiki did! Granted, Shiki might have killed me on the spot. But that's what he had been planning when he blasted a bullet through my stomach, right? I had lived. I could have lived then, too, and Izaya would have been safe, at least for a while. I had just let him go; I let him disappear in front of my eyes.

I begged Tom to continue trying. He was becoming just as concerned as the nurses regarding my body strength, and tried to convince me to wait until I was out of the hospital. I thought he'd lost his mind. That wasn't even an _option. _There wasn't much time left. I didn't even know how much time there _was_ left! Izaya had always just said a month. Was that literally four weeks, or a calendar month, and if so, was that thirty or thirty-one days? Either way, that left me a ten to thirteen day window before Izaya could possibly be contracted for another year. And with the way things had been going with this investigation, that seemed like a bleak amount of time.

Why hadn't I talked with Izaya more when he started opening up to me? I shouldn't have just let important things slide like that, but damn it, I hated the way he _looked_ when he refused to answer me. Almost like I was personally wronging him for bringing it up.

I took a deep breath, sinking my shoulders into the hospital pillows. My gaze traveled over the white walls, the white sheets, the white lights...

"_Which means it sends me into my own little world, I guess. It's nothing special. Pretty much white nothingness."_

Right now, this room seemed like the inside of the jewelry box to me.

"_I want to live in a brick house! Oh, and we have to get one of those Wiis! And one of those awesome chocolate fountains!"_

I closed my eyes and smiled bitterly.

"_I already told you, it's not about the energy anymore. I touch you because I want to. No one has ever treated me like this, Shizuo. You're special to me."_

I could almost feel the heat of his hand against my cheek.

"_Take me, Shizuo."_

Ugh, how many times would I find myself drowning in these memories? I was going to go insane if I didn't get out of here and _do_ something soon.

The phone beside me rang, and I hurriedly picked it up.

Tom's voice was familiar and apologetic.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. In just two hours, it would be the fifth day without him.

I tried my best, I really did. Throughout the next few days, I slept as much as I could. I tried not to move much, and gladly received any disgusting concoction they wanted me to swallow. The minute they let me get up and walk around on my own, I demanded to be released. Of course, they were adamantly against it, saying I would end up damaging myself or ripping out the stitches again. I would have to take the chance. The treatments were over with, so they could not keep me, resting period or not. I was out by the end of the seventh day.

It shocked me when Tom showed up with Shizu-chan in his arms. He explained he had gotten everything from my hotel room, and he had almost thought the dog was a stray at first. Shizu-chan seemed incredibly happy to see me, jumping up on my legs and wagging his tail.

"I wish you were magical. With your nose, you could sniff him right out, couldn't you?" I asked, petting him.

"There's something I don't get. You say Shiki took Izaya... why don't you just file a missing-person report?" Tom asked.

"... it wouldn't do any good," I replied, inwardly sighing. Of course that would be the normal thing to do... if the person you were looking for was actually a human.

"I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to. I'm running through the streets tonight. Are you coming?"

"Shizuo, what are you going to accomplish? No one is going to outright tell you they are with Shiki even if you were to ask! And I doubt Izaya would just be running around if he was kidnapped."

"I have to try. Nothing else is working," I replied.

"I feel like you aren't telling me something and it's bugging me. You've been so vague with everything! You're only concerned with finding Shiki, and his name has only been brought up since Izaya has been with you. Are you sure Izaya wasn't working for Sh-"

"Don't even say it. It's not like that at all," I sighed, rubbing at my temples, "Whether you're coming with me or not, I'm going."

He followed.

I hated the downtown area. It was crawling with the filth of the world, hiding in the shadows of the night. But I crawled in right along with them, searching for anything. I was well aware of how big the world was. Shiki could have taken a plane to France by now, and I would be none-the-wiser. But if I just sat around and watched the clock tick by, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I wasn't sure I'd be able to forgive myself even if I found him.

At the end of the night, when light began trickling back into the sky, I harshly kicked at a can sitting in the middle of the alley. It soared through the air and made quite a racket as it ricocheted off the wall and bounced on the ground.

Tom looked worried.

"... I'll look through everything one more time," he promised. My fists clenched.

A six to nine day time span was left.

That was enough time for something to pop up, right?

It _had _to be.

I turned back, ready to go to Tom's office and help him look through every corner of every document again.

Then I saw a group of people rounding a corner. They were like any other people around here. A bunch of men who were probably up to no good.

But that one in the back. That short guy with the spiky brown hair.

"_I've been meaning to ask... well, I have asked but you never answered. How did you get a hold of the jewelry box?"_

"_... some guys had it. They pissed me off, so I knocked one of them out, and the other ran away. I thought the jewelry box was something he was going to pawn off for cash," I explained._

"_The guy who had it; was he short with spiky brown hair?" Izaya asked, sounding amused._

I was suddenly running, ignoring Tom's questioning remark.

Paying no mind to the alarmed group he was with, I grabbed the guy by his collar and swung him around.

"What the fu-" His eyes widened when he looked up at me. His nose was crooked. I had probably done that when I punched the fuck out of him, "Wha- wha- hey! I didn't do anything this time!"

He was flailing uselessly in my hold. His group of friends didn't seem to be very loyal, for they were slowly backing away from the scene.

"You're coming with me," I growled, practically dragging him away from the group. Tom caught up to me, looking at my captive in surprise.

"Who is this?"

"Our lead," I answered, shoving the dude back into a wall, "Now, you're going to tell me where Shiki is or I'm going to have to get violent."

"I... I don't know-"

My grip tightened on his collar.

"Don't give me any shit. I know you're one of his lackeys, now where the fuck is he?"

"I DON'T KNOW," he shouted, shaking his head vehemently and cowering back against the wall, "I'm serious! That bastard has nothing to do with me anymore after I lost his jewelry box!"

Damn it, it looked like he was telling the truth. And it would only make sense for Shiki to cut any ties with him after losing something so valuable.

"You knew there was a mirad in there, right? Alright then who is Shiki planning to pass the contract down to?"

His eyes grew wide and his head started shaking again.

"He'll kill me-"

"_I_ will kill you," I growled menacingly, jabbing my fist against the middle of his neck.

"Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, voice slightly strained from the pressure against his windpipe, "There's this guy named Hiroshi Ito! He's pretty much too stupid to understand the value of a mirad, so Shiki was going to use him!"

"If you are lying to me, I will hunt you down and rip off your fingers one by one, you hear me?" I growled. He nodded quickly, and I threw him to the side. He almost tripped before running away.

"The name doesn't ring a bell," Tom said.

"Let's get to work," I replied with a new-found hope in my chest. _Finally_, something to go on.

Izaya, thank you. I really didn't get a good look at him in the alleyway that night. If you hadn't jogged my memory about his looks...

Tom and I returned to the office.

* * *

_Yes, it IS the Hiroshi from ep 3 with his "YO YO YO hey man!" xD He had no last name mentioned, so I just made one up._

_SHIZU-CHAN IS OKAY._

_Omg, this chapter had no Izaya at all. This saddens me.  
_

_GintaxAlvissForever: It was stated that mirads cannot heal or harm people. Harm also equals kill XD_

_AweSomeNess123: o/o Thank you so much~!_

_leeemon and RukawaGF: I- I don't think I could do that to Izaya, and since this is in Shizuo's POV, he'd have to be WATCHING for me to write that and... nuuu ;-;!_

_To all: I love you 8D  
_


	20. A Path To Follow

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Hiroshi Ito. He's just done a few petty crimes.. a few robberies.. been in jail twice, but not for long," Tom said as he scanned the folder in front of him.

"There a listed address?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, he lives on the east side. We'll have to pay him a visit later," Tom replied, closing the folder and setting it down. I shook my head.

"Not later, right after we eat."

"Shizuo, we've been up all night running around. You need to get at least a little sleep."

"I'm fine. Izaya's probably going through a lot worse than missing out on sleep," I bit, enraged by the mere thought. Tom's expression turned contemplative.

"What exactly is Izaya to you? 'cause, no offense, but I don't think you'd be like this even if I was kidnapped, and I'm the one closest to you," Tom asked with an eyebrow raised. I was actually taken off-guard. I had never really had to put a title on Izaya before.

I blushed.

"Er..." I started, looking down at my sandwich. This was kinda embarrassing. What would I call him? My boyfriend? My lover? "He's... special."

"... special," Tom asked, mockingly. I grumbled and took the last bite of my sandwich, standing up and dusting the crumbs off my hand. I grabbed the folder from the table.

"Let's go," I said, making my way out.

"Wh- I'm not even done eating!" Tom called after me.

"It's a sandwich. Grab it and go," I called back to him, opening the door. The sun was still rising in the sky and the morning was cool.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Hiroshi wasn't home, but it made my stomach drop. Tom and I asked around, and ended up finding out about a bar Hiroshi frequently visited at night. It wasn't easy to get the information, either. Tom had to basically act like Hiroshi promised him drugs and he wanted the payment. I commend Tom for his acting skills.

I remembered Izaya commenting on my acting skills and smiled.

But that smile quickly turned into a frown. Night, huh? We were wasting another whole day. Though, if I thought logically about it, I would have to suffer and wait until the day the contract ended anyway. The time between when the contract ended and a new contract began was the most critical. If I opened the box first, he'd be mine.

I would make sure it happened.

"How are we going to do this?" Tom asked me at dusk, walking along side me, "It's not like I can go in there demanding drugs. We don't even know if he actually supplies drugs!"

"You're right. We have to think of something any guy would go for," I responded. My eyes fell on a group of girls walking in the club, and a smirk came to my face, "I think I have an idea."

x

"You have got to be kidding me," Tom gasped, staring in the mirror in disbelief, "Shizuo, I'm in a _skirt._"

"Exactly. I wish you had a more girlish figure, but this Hiroshi guy isn't supposed to be the brightest thing, right?" I asked, trying not to laugh as I looked at him. I gotta admit, he made quite the pathetic girl, and my make-up skills were nothing short of atrocious. Hey, it was fairly dark in a club, I think it would work.

"My voice is way too deep! This will never work!" Tom exclaimed, constantly pulling down at the skirt. He had almost cried when I told him to shave his legs.

"Some girls have deep voices, now listen. All you have to do is go in there and try to get the information out of him. If he's a sleeze like the majority of men around here are, it should be fairly easy. Make sure to order him something to drink if he's not already drinking."

"Only for you, man," Tom sighed, looking very unhappy.

"I'll be right behind you. And I'll even try to sit somewhere within earshot, alright? Don't forget that I'm your bodyguard. I'll handle things if something goes wrong," I promised. He still looked wary.

"I don't even understand what I'm asking him though! Contract? Mirad? What?"

I sighed. Maybe I should have explained things fully, but now we didn't have enough time.

"Go," I muttered, pushing him out the door. We were in a gas station bathroom that was about two blocks down from the club in question.

"It keeps riding up!" Tom screeched, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Oh Izaya, if only you were here right now. I know you'd get a kick out of this. Actually, you probably corrupted my mind to even come up with something like this!

The club was like any other in the vicinity. I scrunched my nose up the minute I entered, keeping my eyes trained on Tom as I followed him from a short distance. We both knew what Hiroshi looked like thanks to a photo we dug up in his folder, and it didn't take long to spot him at the bar with a couple buddies.

Good, they were already drinking.

I could see Tom hesitate, and I bit my lip to not laugh. He finally walked up, though, and I watched cautiously as the whole group turned to him. I was worried when I saw some of the shocked looks on some of their faces. Was Tom that obviously a man?

I breathed a sigh of relief when Hiroshi gave a smile and got up with Tom. Tom sent me a quick glance before the two settled at the end of the bar. I decided to seat myself a couple seats down, casually ordering a drink.

"You've heard about me?" Hiroshi was asking, looking surprised, but then he tried to cover it up with a knowing smile, "Well, I _am_ pretty notorious around here."

I snorted. For petty crimes?

"Yeah, I've... always wanted to meet you," oh gosh, was Tom struggling, "I've heard that you'll have a mirad soon?"

I winced. That was a little to the point. Now I really wished I would have explained to Tom better.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow.

"How you know about that?" He asked, the piercing on his lip glinting in the light.

Shiiiit. Come on Tom.

"We- well. The mirad is inside a pretty jewelry box right?" Tom asked, trying to sound as flirty as he possibly could, "I just adore jewelry! I would do _anything_ for a guy who would let me have that jewelry box."

I almost choked on my drink.

Hiroshi gave him a crooked grin and wrapped his arm around Tom's shoulders.

"Well I don't have it right now, but how about some advanced payment, eh?"

I almost choked on my drink _again_.

"Not so fast!" Tom squeaked, grabbing a hand the was about to go roaming. He cleared his throat when he realized he sounded too much like a guy, "When are you going to get the jewelry box?"

"I'm gonna get it Tuesday night, honey! I'm sure he won't mind if I give away the jewelry box, he don't need it!"

Ha. This guy didn't know anything.

Tuesday night. Six days. So it _was_ literally four weeks.

"Fluffy?"

I turned in surprise when a female voice was right over my shoulder. My eyes widened.

"It _is_ you!" Akari exclaimed, looking excited, "I thought you said you were leaving town?"

Crap.

"Um... yeah-"

"Yo yo YO! Hey man!"

I whipped my bed back to Tom and Hiroshi. Hiroshi looked freaked out and Tom looked scandalized.

"You're a dude!" Hiroshi shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

I hastily stood up, completely ignoring Akari, and quickly wrapped an arm around Hiroshi's shoulders.

"So you hit on a guy? How fucking lame. Better not let anyone else know," I whispered, patting his shoulder as he looked stricken. I grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him out of the club.

"I... was violated!" Tom exclaimed.

"How much did you get?" I asked, stopping when we were far enough away to be deemed safe. Tom took a few deep breathes.

"Tuesday night. At a storage house on the west side. I was going to ask for a time but he..." Tom trailed off, looking disgusted.

"I'm sorry Tom," I apologized, looking sheepish, "But this is great! I don't need a time, I'll fucking stay there forever if I have to!"

I was so happy I could burst. Now I had a real chance. I had a plan.

Izaya, you are not going to slip away from me again!

"Can we go home now? I really want to get out of this skirt!" Tom complained.

I laughed.

"Yes, yes, we can go home," I consented, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Thank you, Tom. Seriously."

"... I would say you're welcome, but I don't know if I can forgive you for this little stunt."

"You know you will."

"I'm never doing something like this again."

"Okay."

"My legs are bare, Shizuo."

"I know."

"You owe me."

"Okay."

"Okay, then right now, I want you to tell me _everything_," Tom ordered.

So I did.

* * *

_A tad short. Started late with this one, and almost was going to miss a day, but here it is!_

_Haha, I could NOT write this chapter without the "Yo, yo, yo, hey man!" used in some form xD In fact, this chapter was a huge break from the angst and I NEEDED IT. Poor Tom. But I loved the Shizuo/Tom interaction here xD  
_

_H2302: Mirads are able to chose if they want to grant wishes to anyone BUT their contractor. They MUST listen to what their contractor says.  
Yumekui7: It wasn't there when he first came in, but I made him say it! :D  
Megumi Inoue: o/o Thank you so much~ This made me so happy :DD!_


	21. The Used

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

Tom didn't believe me. I figured as much.

I didn't care whether or not he believed me. The most important thing was that he knew how serious I was about this.

So we started planning.

Not knowing the circumstances we were getting ourselves into wasn't very comforting, so we tried to go at it from every angle. What if Shiki was surrounded by his own bodyguards? He might not even have bodyguards, considering what was being exchanged. Just like the guy I had first gotten Izaya from, surely Shiki had to know just how many people would try to snatch something like that for themselves.

Hiroshi must be pretty damn dumb to agree to a contract and hand control over to Shiki. Shiki was probably keeping the most important things from him, including the fact the contractor's word was absolute. How was this even going to work? Why would Hiroshi agree to just open a random box without question? Would Shiki make Hiroshi hold onto it? No, that couldn't be right. If Hiroshi had it, he'd surely discover what he had.

So did that mean Shiki was going to take it for himself after the contract was made? More than likely. That meant I _had_ to get to the box before Shiki disappeared into thin air again.

Was Shiki himself even going to be there? He could very well send a lackey to do the deed. But then again, that would involve some major trust. That was something highly uncommon on the streets.

I tried my very hardest to try to think of a way I would be the one to open the box. But I failed. There would be no way I'd be able to run in and grab it without being shot, whether it was just Shiki there or not. So that left me with making Izaya disappear.

He'd still listen to my wish, whoever may be his contractor. If I could just wait for the very moment he was released and wish him away, it would give me time to sort out the rest. And, that way, there would be no unfair advantage by Shiki getting to wish for whatever he wanted.

Maybe it was unfair that it was two against one, and though I wasn't very worried about Hiroshi, he could possibly be carrying a gun. I didn't own a gun, nor would I buy one. As much as I wanted to do Shiki in, having the police after me was not my ideal. Especially when I would have to protect Izaya. I did invest in a bullet-proof vest, though. Wouldn't hurt.

"I'm going with you," Tom announced.

"No you aren't."

"I am. I am qualified to handle a gun," Tom reasoned. I shook my head vehemently.

"No way in hell. I'm not going to have you get thrown in jail over this," I growled, staring him down as if daring him to object.

"Just because I have a gun doesn't mean I'm going to kill him, Shizuo. What do you plan to do against a gun?"

"Really, I'm planning on getting the fuck out of there before they even know what happened."

"Pfft. That's highly reliable," Tom spoke sarcastically. I knew he wasn't going to back down from this, and I groaned.

"You know I'm gone after this, right? If I live, I won't be able to come bail you out of jail," I explained, hoping he would change his mind. Yes, if I succeeded in getting Izaya back, I was going to take the first train out of this town. Go somewhere on the other side of the country; maybe even out of the country! Anywhere that was far away from _him_.

"I know," Tom sighed, looking a little output by my statement, "It's going to be strange not having you around."

I cringed.

"Don't jinx my death," I muttered.

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"I know, I know. But seriously, don't even think that far ahead yet. We have to get Izaya back first."

Tom looked at me incredulously.

"I'm still iffy about this mirad thing. I say you have to promise you'll show me these powers one day."

I snorted.

"You'll probably be the contractor one day, so sure," I answered, throwing on a t-shirt over the bullet-proof vest, "I say we head out. I know it's still early, but we don't know when they are going to meet, and we have to be hiding in that warehouse before that time. … I still don't want you to come."

"Too bad," Tom replied, standing up and grabbing his keys from the table.

It's times like these I almost wish he wasn't such a loyal friend.

The warehouse was a shabby looking place in a rather deserted part of town. It had a creepy feeling about it, all the way down to the squeaking doors. Thankfully, it was packed full of things to hide behind and in. Deciding to split ourselves up, Tom and I went to opposite sides of the warehouse. Thankfully it was one large building and had only one floor. Things could get tricky if there were multiple floors they could meet on.

Just sitting there, hiding between some dusty boxes and an old lawnmower, was one of the most nerve-wracking experiences of my life. I kept second-guessing myself, wondering if this really was the right warehouse or if this was even going to work at all. Despite thinking Shiki would hold on to the jewelry box, I hoped Hiroshi would take it out of here. Then it'd be a simple job of jumping him and running with the box.

I doubted it would be that easy with Shiki.

I hoped upon all hope that what I said to Hiroshi would stick in his head. It was a strategic move to mention how he should keep quiet about hitting on a guy. That way, he would be less likely to blab about what happened to anyone, especially anything about someone asking about the jewelry box.

I tensed when I heard the sound of a door opening. My eyes burned when a light was suddenly flicked on, illuminating the place. Barely breathing, I shifted in the slightest, cautiously glancing around the corner.

Fury raged within me upon seeing Shiki. His footsteps were loud against the echoing walls. I was actually surprised to see him alone. Guess he decided no one was worth trusting after all.

He was dressed in the same attire I had seen him in before, only now with a gray undershirt. He looked fairly impatient, standing with his hands tucked in his pockets. I noted how one hand continuously moved around something in his pocket and felt my heart skip a beat.

Izaya.

I ducked back behind the boxes and clenched my teeth together. I wanted so badly just to run out there and beat the living shit out of him, but that wasn't the plan.

I took a deep, but silent, breath.

I really needed to calm down and think rationally this time around.

If I screwed up and let Izaya slip away again, I wasn't sure what I would do.

The sound of the door opening came again. More footsteps.

"You're late," I heard Shiki say once the door was closed.

"Sorry, wasn't quite sure how long it would take to get here," Hiroshi replied, sounding embarrassed. I risked another glance around the crates.

Hiroshi walked right up to Shiki, and looked quite nervous in doing so. Shiki pulled out the jewelry box, its gems reflecting against the lighting above, and held it up.

"You know what you're doing, right?" Shiki asked, giving him the once-over like he wasn't quite sure about doing this.

"I'm just keeping whatever is in the box for 'ya, right?" Hiroshi asked.

"You aren't keeping it," Shiki responded, holding it out to him, "You're just opening the lid."

Hiroshi looked confused but reached out and took the jewelry box.

A wave of unbidden jealousy ripped through me. I was the one who should have that box right now.

Hiroshi made to open it, and then something happened that I wasn't predicting. In a flash, Shiki had pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Hiroshi's temple, making the man stop in his tracks.

"He- hey dude-"

"Something is going to come out of that box when you open it, Hiroshi," Shiki explained calmly as the man shook beneath the metal, "Now, what I want you to do, is not listen to a word he says. You are just opening the lid, and ordering the person who comes out to listen to my every command, got it?"

The barrel of the gun was pushed deeper into his head and Hiroshi flinched before nodding his head vigorously.

Damn, that could be done? A wish to make another person other than the contractor be able to order Izaya around with no choice? These wishes could get really technical and dangerous.

But wait.

There was no need for Hiroshi other than becoming the contractor for Shiki.

I had the sinking feeling Shiki was going to kill Hiroshi here whether he did what he wanted him to or not. A harsh guilt bubbled up inside me, but my goal here was to get Izaya. Nothing was going to hinder that. Not having to worry about Hiroshi would actually benefit me in this situation. Maybe I should wait...

My throat grew tight when the lid was opened. Those bright colors I was so used to seeing were dancing across Hiroshi's bewildered face, and then Izaya was standing right there in front of me again, looking at the ground.

I couldn't describe what I was feeling in that moment if I tried.

"Well?" Shiki prompted, making the surprised Hiroshi jump. He seemed awed by the fact someone had just appeared out of thin air.

"Right... uh," Hiroshi started, trying to get his head on straight, "I order you to-"

"Use I wish," Shiki demanded. I saw Izaya flash a glare up at him.

"... I wish? That you would listen to everything he says?" Hiroshi said, completely unsure of himself.

"Yeah, yeah," Izaya muttered, turning away angrily. He had turned toward me. I was surprised when his eyes landed on mine. Those red eyes started to widen and I hastily put a finger to my mouth.

I didn't have to worry, though. A loud gunshot rang through the building, and Izaya jumped, turning to look at the scene.

I grimaced when Hiroshi's body fell to the floor, blood pouring from his head.

* * *

_Ouch, poor Hiroshi._

_izeitgeist: I agree that Shizuo got the information pretty easily xD But there wasn't too much I could do in his POV alone, and I mean.. he had to find it out somehow, haha. Unless you just wanted a super sad ending where Shizuo never finds Izaya, but that would be so mean D:_

_Everybody seemed to love drag!Tom XDD All the comments made me laugh~!_


	22. In Defeat

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

"Now that that is done," Shiki said, clicking his gun to safety and pocketing it.

This was exactly what I was waiting for.

"I wish you'd take the jewelry box and go to where we found Shizu-chan!" I yelled as I whipped around the corner. Shiki looked momentarily stunned, and was reaching for his gun in the next moment. I saw Izaya look at me and disappear before I dived back behind the old lawnmower and crates. Two gunshots went off, ricocheting off the lawnmower.

There was silence for a tense moment. The scent of gun powder filtered through my nose.

My own breath was loud against my ears, and all I could think of was how relieved I was that Izaya was safe right now. In that split second, I had to think of a place that only he and I would know, so Shiki would have no idea where he was.

I think I found a new appreciation for that dog.

"Alright," I heard Shiki say, and I didn't like the fact he seemed closer, "I don't know how you came to know about this place, but tell me where you sent him and I might let you live."

The last word was punctuated by another gunshot that startled me.

Might let me live, huh? Like you let Hiroshi live? Fucking bastard.

"Hold it, Shiki."

Tom's voice.

I was suddenly fearful when I heard Shiki shift, and I looked out to see him now pointing the gun at Tom. But Tom was doing the same, also holding a phone in his other hand.

"Won't the cops be pleased to see a video of the notorious Shiki blatantly murdering someone?" Tom asked tauntingly, waving the phone around.

I blinked.

Well that definitely hadn't been in our plans.

Hell yeah! Tom, you never cease to amaze me!

"Put the gun down," I ordered, still perturbed by that thing being pointed at Tom. Shiki was tense, and I couldn't quite see his expression from this angle.

"... what are you after? You obviously want something if you want the mirad. Money? Sex?" Shiki asked like he was making some sort of business deal. It made me sick, "Just tell me what to grant you and I will, if you destroy that tape."

"I don't think you understand you are at a disadvantage here," I growled, eyes trained on the gun, "I'm not after a mirad, I just want Izaya. Now put the fucking gun down."

He slowly began kneeling down to place the gun on the ground.

Then he chuckled mockingly just as his gun was placed on the floor.

"You want that used ass so badly?"

I felt like I'd been sucker punched, the breath leaving my lungs in one harsh blow.

Oh you fucking _piece of shit_-

The guilt of being unable to protect Izaya was clawing against my skin, and my temper flew to unbearable heights. I wanted to _hurt_ this man.

I felt myself move forward, muscles taut like they were getting ready to spring on prey. Really, I should have known better. I told myself earlier that I needed to keep a cool head and act responsibly about this, but with anger blinding me, it was difficult.

Shiki took his chance, swiftly pulling out a hidden gun from his inside coat pocket and turning toward me.

I don't even think I had time to widen my eyes before there was a resounding explosion in the air. I was suddenly staring at the ceiling, and fuuuck, my chest hurt like hell! It felt like my ribs cracked, accompanied with a low burn.

Bullet-proof vests could only do so much at such a short distance.

There were two more gunshots, and I panicked through my pain, wincing when I tried to sit up.

Tom...!

To my immense relief, Tom was still standing. Actually both of them were. With Shiki's gun lying on the ground, now closer to me than him, and him holding his hand to his stomach, I guessed Tom had shot the gun out of his hand.

But then something caught my eye.

Shiki wasn't just holding his hand to his stomach. I didn't even see any blood, so I doubt the bullet even hit him at all.

But he was pressing at something on his belt.

Shit..! A pager of some sort?

Of course someone like him would be cautious enough to have back-up!

Trying to ignore the earth-shattering pain against my ribs, I quickly righted myself, grabbing his discarded gun before running toward him. He looked startled when I tackled him from behind. Probably thought I was badly wounded or even dead.

Ha.

"Tom, he has back up, go to the police station now!" I shouted, slamming his face down against the concrete. Shiki hissed in pain.

Hopefully I broke his nose.

"But Shi-"

"Now!" I barked, sparing him a frantic glare.

He frowned, but nodded, and ran out of the warehouse with the videotape.

I turned my attention back to Shiki, who was glaring up at me from the side, though a smirk was present on his face.

"Sacrificing yourself for your friend? How pathetic," he spoke.

I hauled him up by the back of his suit collar.

"If anyone is pathetic here, it's you," I stated, taking the gun and bashing it against the side of his forehead. He groaned in pain, and I felt satisfied when the wound started bleeding, "I hope that leaves a scar, so you'll always remember that I'm the one who fucking brought you down, just like how you made Izaya remember _you_."

I knocked him in the head again, and this time his body went limp.

I rose, stepping over him, and then heard the screeching of wheels out front.

Shit.

I quietly but quickly moved to the front of the warehouse, hiding myself behind some boxes by the front door. That very door was busted through not three seconds later, men with guns drawn rushing inside.

Most of them rushed to Shiki's side, while three were looking around cautiously and aiming their guns. There were only six in total, but it was going to be quite a feat to reach the front door without their notice.

Damn it, I was probably going to get shot at again. It was a total gamble; they could very well aim for my head. Could I even focus on running so soon after a shot hit my armor? Thinking back to the pain I had just witnessed, and the fact that it was still uncomfortable to move, I didn't think so.

But if I didn't do something soon, they were going to find me. One of the guys was already making his way through the maze of junk in the back.

A loud thumping noise got my attention. It came from the back, and almost sounded like someone was knocking on the wall from outside.

It definitely captured the attention of all the men there.

Thinking this was my chance, I jumped out of hiding and ran for the front door.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell, and I cringed when gunshots sounded. One was entirely too close, hitting the side of the doorway just as I was passing through it.

The cool night air nipped at me as I ran around the back, heading toward town. It would do me no good staying out here in this deserted area.

I almost tripped over my own feet when Tom ran from behind the building and joined me.

"I thought I told you to go?"

"You thought I'd listen? I thought we've been over this before. And I just got you out of a pickle, so don't complain," Tom reasoned. I heard the sound of engines behind us and quickly ducked into an alleyway.

"How far is the car from here?" I asked quietly, kneeling in the shadows behind a dumpster, warily looking for headlights.

"Not too far. Two blocks down," Tom replied.

"Ok then, you are going to take the car and drive to the police station. I'm going to the hotel to get Izaya."

"I'll drop you off-"

"No. You get that tape to the police immediately. The hotel isn't too far away from here, maybe seven blocks. I'll keep out of sight," I explained. I didn't want to take responsibility if Tom were to get hurt because of all this.

"... and then you'll be on the train, right?" Tom asked. We both tensed when a car drove by. I signaled him to follow me, and we exited the alley to continue moving toward where Tom parked the car.

"Yeah. Call me whenever you want," I answered, flashing him a smile. He sighed, but smiled back.

I was extremely grateful it was nighttime. The shadows and alleys made it easy to hide, and once Tom was in the car and pulling away, I started running.

I was in a populated part of town now, and I doubt those guys even got a good look at me.

I have no idea how long I ran, but I never broke my stride. The cold air was restless against my lungs, and I was gasping for breath by the time I got to the hotel.

The jewelry box was lying there, next to the fence surrounding the swimming pool, right where we had first seen Shizu-chan.

I picked it up with shaking fingers, and couldn't resist the urge to place a kiss on the lid before turning on my heel and running again.

My lungs protested, but I was in a strange sense of adrenaline rush and euphoria at the moment that I didn't even pay much mind.

I was going to leave. I already had the train ticket, my bags were already on the train, and Shizu-chan was in a crate probably barking his head off.

I smiled.

And most importantly, I had Izaya here in my hand. I wasn't even going to open the lid, no matter how badly I wanted to, until I was safe on the train and we were off to who-knows-where. I didn't even care where, as long as I was with Izaya and we were away from _him_.

Until we could go unnoticed, or Shiki was either behind bars or dead, I wasn't coming back here. It wasn't worth the risk.

The train station ahead, lit up with yellow and white lights, was a sign of freedom.

* * *

_Early update! Oh gosh, one more chapter and an epilogue left, guys~!_

_Many people thought Izaya would turn Hiroshi's words around and make the "his" Shizuo's. A contractor's wish is almost immediate, and Izaya didn't see Shizuo before the wish was made. Shiki still had the power... for a very little bit and it didn't even matter 'cause Shizuo was smart enough to pull what Shiki did on him last time heh heh._

_Lucrecia84: Haha, South Park mode xD _

_Otter & Fox: LOL, I totally laughed out loud at the "It + a muffin" part. A muffin would make my day too!_

_Junjou-is-pureheart: But the wish was said already! All Shiki needed Hiroshi for was to wish for Izaya to listen to everything Shiki said, which basically made him the contractor again. .. wow, that sentence sounded complicated._

_Minizaya: Wow, glad to hear you're so into it XD_


	23. The Promise Of A New Day

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

I shut the door to my cabin, hearing the loud whistle of the train sound. The last call for passengers was made.

I slipped into my seat, gripping the jewelry box within my hands.

It was sort of crazy. Even after everything that I'd gone through, it was hard to believe that this was over with. Harder to believe I had Izaya, safe, here in my hands, and I was on a train going who-knows-where.

My breathing was still fairly erratic from running, and I probably looked like a disheveled mess. There was no doubt Tom had gotten to the police station by now, but also no doubt that Shiki's lackeys had dragged him off somewhere. But at least I had the assurance that Shiki was going to be a wanted man from this night on.

The train started moving.

I took a deep breath, glanced at the shut door, and then opened the lid.

I really wasn't expecting raw emotion to grip at me upon seeing him appear in front of me. It was like a delayed reaction. I knew what had happened, but it didn't quite hit me until now.

Izaya stared at me, wide-eyed, looking more like a startled cat than anything else. Conflicting emotions were flashing through his bright, wavering eyes as he cautiously stepped forward.

"... Shizuo?" He asked tentatively, like he was seeing an illusion, and he shakily lifted his hands to my face. On instinct, my head tilted into his hands, and I took a moment to bask in that familiar warmth before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him toward me. Because he was standing and I was sitting, I buried my face into his chest as he nestled himself between my legs.

There were so many words I wanted to say, so many feelings rushing through me. I felt dizzy, yet unbearably calm. My arms tightened, the tips of my fingers just barely brushing underneath his shirt to feel the soft skin on his side.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," I apologized into his shirt. His heartbeat was a little fast, but still soothing to my ears.

"Shizuo... Shizuo," I looked up when I noticed his voice was trembling. To my surprise, tears were lining his eyes, seconds away from spilling over. Despite his obvious distress, he still managed to look angry, "Why did you do that? How could you wish me away in a situation like that! I have been practically hyperventilating, not knowing what to expect when I came out of the box again! You could have died! Y-"

Throughout his distraught speech, hot tears were flowing down his cheeks.

I quickly stood up and captured his trembling lips in a fervent kiss. It was with desperate thumbs that I tried to wipe away those tears, but even as his hands clutched onto my shirt and he responded wholeheartedly to the kiss, they continued to fall.

"Did you think," I began, pulling back but keeping his face close to my own, "I wouldn't come after you? Thought I told you that you were special."

I tried to grin at him, anything to make him stop crying. Tears didn't suit him at all, and they were making me increasingly uneasy.

It delighted me when he gave a short, startled laugh.

"Well you're special to me, that's why..." he trailed off, wiping at his own tears before encircling his arms around my shoulders, "I'm really with you, aren't I?"

He sounded awed, and my heart melted.

"Yes, you are," I answered firmly, smirking as an after-thought hit me, "And now you're stuck with me."

He recognized his own words immediately and laughed out loud. It was a loud, joyous sound that I wanted to hear over and over again.

"You have to tell me everything. _Everything_," Izaya prompted, suddenly giddy, "... including where we are."

He looked around curiously.

"Okay. I love you," I spoke, watching his eyes snap back to mine in widened surprise, "We're on a train, destination: wherever the hell we want. Tom has already given police evidence that will make Shiki a wanted man, your current contractor is dead, and I am not letting you out of my sight. Ever."

His mouth was hanging open.

I had the desire to take his lips again, but I anticipated the kind of answer he would give, so I held back.

"... repeat that first thing?" He asked, leaning into me.

"Okay?" I asked with a smile. I chuckled when his nose scrunched up.

"_After_ that," he emphasized.

"We're on a trai-"

"_Before_ that!" He snapped, tugging at my shirt impatiently.

"You obviously heard what I sa-"

"Shi-zu-o," Izaya pronounced, trying to stop a smile from surfacing. I saw the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I love you," I repeated with complete confidence. I felt like it needed to be said. Yes, he was special, but it was so much more than that. And not because he was magical, not because he could give me anything I wanted, but because he was Izaya.

_He _was all I wanted.

A beautiful smile crossed his lips. His eyes were still moist, glittering vividly against the lighting.

I near stopped breathing when just how bright his eyes were registered in my mind.

Unaware of my inner thoughts, Izaya ran his fingers through my hair in a gentle gesture.

"I think I love you too~" He said happily, playfully.

I was overjoyed by those words. Really, I was. But something was pounding at the back of my head, and a possessive growl ripped through me. Izaya looked caught off-guard, and even I was a little surprised at myself. But damn it, I knew the reason behind those bright eyes and it killed me.

I leaned forward and reclaimed his lips, slipping my tongue in almost immediately. Izaya made a soft, surprised noise that turned into an elated mewl when he kissed back. I slipped my fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him flush up against me.

As always, my senses were doubled by touching him, and I gasped into his mouth at the full-body contact. Step by step, I eventually had him backed into the wall and breathing heavily.

"I really did create a monster, didn't I?" Izaya teased, raking his fingers down my chest, "Not that I'm complaining."

I reached up, softly shutting his eyelids with my thumbs.

I had an insufferable need to erase the touch of any other.

"These are never again going to be this bright unless I'm responsible for it," I spoke lowly, but strongly. My thumbs slipped away and he opened his eyes again. We stared at each other, the promise lingering in the air and connecting through our souls.

"Okay," Izaya replied, so simply, yet with so much meaning, as a soft smile played on his lips. No longer able to hold back my desire, I sealed our lips together again, hands roaming anywhere and everywhere they could touch. He reciprocated my touches, and melded against me so perfectly it was confounding.

"Hey Shizuo?" Izaya gasped, startling me when he stopped my hand from slipping in his jeans.

"Huh?" I asked, distracted by the man underneath me and the blood pounding in my ears.

"I have a little request?" He asked with a suddenly coy smile. I raised an eyebrow, trying to shake myself out of this cloud of lust to answer coherently.

"Request? I don't think you're the one who is supposed to wish for things," I taunted, and he chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine. His hands were suddenly buried in my hair and a pout was on his lips.

"Pleeeease wish for your blonde hair back?"

I stared. I laughed. I wished.

And then I made love to him on that train, with the silver moonlight streaming through the window, and the promise of a new day tomorrow.

Together.

* * *

_Ladies and gentleman, the last chapter has arrived. Still going to do an epilogue!_

_This chapter has so much fluff. Even some cheese. I love it. Haha_

_Flonnie: Th- thank you so much~ That was quite the review xD And I even got a muffin! / tears of joy Haha, I hope you enjoyed the ending :D_

_Minizaya: Luckily we can practice polygamy with fanfics 8D And I love you too my fast!reply anon XD_

_GintaxAlvissForever: I go and promise one update a day, that's how xD And Tom just needs more love_

_Otter and Fox: If the fluff wounded you before, it might near kill you after reading this ending haha_

_centurylm: Like I said, Tom needs more LOVE. And how could I possibly not have Izaya in the box? I would shatter my own heart D:_

_To all who EVER reviewed, and READ too, 'cause I know a lot of people read and don't review: THANK YOU~! You guys are amazingly awesome._

**BTW:** Started a collaboration fic with RukawaGF called Precious Devotion! .

eb2e3d28-68be-4f20-8857-3ff6aec44bf2

1.03.01


	24. Epilogue: Forever

**Title: **All The Wrong Reasons**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

"Mirads" are my made up creatures.

**Shizuo's POV**

His hand is incredibly warm against my cheek, and I subconsciously turn my head into that familiar touch. I breath softly and open my eyes to see Izaya leaning over me.

No matter how many years have passed, my heart still manages to skip a beat every time I see him. It was something engraved in my very being, because I loved this man more than life itself.

It had taken a couple months after boarding that train to get a call from Tom assuring us that Shiki was behind bars for good. Izaya was so happy that he was singing weird songs for days that annoyed the hell out of me. So I bought him that chocolate fountain he wanted to shut him up.

Yes, bought.

I had quickly come to the conclusion that I didn't want to use Izaya in any way. No wishes. He was a person, my lover, and... well... seeing him pout because we actually had to use rags and disinfectant to clean instead of a snap of his fingers was adorable, so.

It fascinated me to expose Izaya to the vast amount of things he had never known before. And whilst helping him discover things, I discovered things about myself.

He was delighted by roller-coasters.

I did not have any sort of dance rhythm in my body what-so-ever.

Izaya hated long car rides.

I felt comforted with my head in his lap.

Izaya came to the realization that he loved chocolate. It was astonishing how he could eat as much chocolate as he wanted to, or as much of any food for that matter, and not gain a thing. Creepy mirad powers. But it did lead to quite some interesting adventures, especially when he announced he liked chocolate best when it was all over me.

I started liking chocolate a lot more too.

Izaya doted over Shizu-chan like a mother and her baby. The damn dog grew up into a big shaggy monster, and was promptly placed outside our brick home. Izaya had whined over that, and spent a vast majority of time outside to play with him.

I chuckle, now, thinking back to me getting jealous over a dog.

We had Shizu-chan for eleven years.

Izaya cried after losing the first thing that was ever his own. I just held and rocked him in my arms that whole night. I had offered to get him another puppy, but he turned it down. There was no replacement, he'd said.

As the years dragged on, it was growing painfully obvious that mirads did, in fact, have no concept of age. Izaya did not grow.

He never changed.

We moved around because of this. Not that we were the most social people in the first place, but neighbors and people at work would notice something soon enough.

I kept contact with Tom. We would meet somewhere every year when the contract was up, and exchange ownership. He was the only one I ever fully trusted with something as precious as Izaya. And when Tom got married and had a son, Chiaki, I knew who would take Izaya when I was gone.

Izaya wouldn't let me talk of such things, even though I knew we should. Grey hairs were not going to go away, they would multiply. He tried so, so hard to look past that fact.

But one day, when he walked up behind me and saw the both of us in the mirror, he finally broke down into tears.

Again, I held him. That time, I joined him, salty tears running down my cheeks.

"I want to die with you," he'd said.

I was so angry at those words that I blew up at him.

The following days were tense, and we avoided each other. If I regret anything in my life, it was those days I had spent without him over something that was not going to be changed, no matter how much we wanted it to.

We realized how utterly stupid we were being. If anything, I wanted to spend every waking moment possible with him, not avoid him.

And so I did.

We were never apart. I'd say he was scared to let me out of his eyesight.

I showed him what it was to be human, to be accepted, to be loved. He showed me those same things, though I'm sure he wasn't aware of it. He had thanked me a thousand times during my lifetime, and the only response I ever gave was, "It's because I love you."

I wish there was a way to convey my feelings for him, but no words had enough power to do so.

Something wet splashed against my wrinkled cheek, and my eyebrows furrowed. I reached up and slid my hand over Izaya's. The movement made the IV attached to my hand stretch, and it was slightly uncomfortable, but I smiled.

"Stop crying."

"It's not fair!" Izaya exclaimed, more tears escaping. The words shook me, and I shut my eyes quickly to gain some control. I had to be strong here, for his sake, I couldn't cry.

"Izaya," I say his name softly, and he tries to focus on me as his lips tremble, "I know it's not fair; we knew this was going to happen. But stop crying. I'm happy. I feel blessed to have had you for as long as I did. And I'm glad you get to continue to live. You get to see the world continue to change, you get to continue experiencing your freedom, you... you have so much to live for."

"But I want you," he whispered, burying his face in my chest.

"You have me. You'll always have me. Just because I can't touch you doesn't mean I'm not there."

He cried harder.

I closed my eyes again, my fingers absentmindedly running through his hair. My heart was hurting. Despite my assurances, I was screaming for the same things.

I wish he'd stop crying.

I wish I could stay with him.

I wish I could continue to show him love.

I wish that loud, continuous sound from the electrocardiograph machine would stop.

I wish he'd stop yelling.

I wish I could still feel him.

I wish I could meet him again.

I wish I wish I wish I wish...

* * *

Ugh, I hate school.

Other kids rush passed me when school lets out, but I take my sweet time. The schoolyard is practically empty when I finally decide to exit the building.

My hands clutch at the backpack straps on my chest as I walk.

Movement catches my eye, and I look up to see that I am not the last person after all. An older boy is standing by the entrance, looking down at something in his hand. Whatever it is, it shines in the sunlight.

I'm about to pass him when he looks straight at me.

"Hey you... you're Takumi, right?" He asks.

I raise my eyebrow. I don't know this man, so how does he know me? Mom told me to be wary of strangers, so I back up a step.

"What's it to you?" I ask.

Then he holds out his hand.

I look curiously. It's a jewelry box, and a rather pretty one.

"I'm Chiaki. Want to see a magic trick?" the stranger says.

I scowl.

"Magic doesn't exist," I argue. He just smiled.

"I think it does. Here," Chiaki says, and I tense when he grabs my hand, placing the object in my palm, "I bet if you open this, a guy will pop out."

Pfft.

"Will not," I challenged, staring at the box.

"Go and prove me wrong then," he challenges right back.

I frown, narrowing my eyes at the box. Magic didn't exist.

I opened it, and was almost blinded by bright lights.

"What the-" I say, dropping the box in surprise. I'm even more shocked when a man appears right in front of me.

Like... he was just suddenly there!

My mouth hung open in astonishment.

The man was directing the same look of astonishment looking at me.

"I'll see you later, Izaya!" Chiaki bid farewell, waving before walking away.

I looked at his back, and then back to 'Izaya.'

"Wh- where'd you come from!" I shouted, pointing a finger accusingly. He stared at me oddly for a little while longer before a smile blossomed on his face.

"Heh. I'm disappointed, Shizuo. The boy who has your soul doesn't have blonde hair," he said to the sky, confusing me, before looking down at me, "You're Takumi, right? Well you're in luck, kid! I'm a mirad, and since you opened that box, I can grant you as many wishes as you want!"

Huh?

"Like a genie?" I asked. Izaya scowled and then groaned.

"No, not like a genie," he sighed, walking up to me and placing a hand on my head. I was shocked at the sudden warmth that spread over me. It felt so happy, so loving, so comfortable, "I've got a lot to teach you."

Something... something... I didn't even know what, but something was drawing me to this person.

I liked him.

So I picked up the jewelry box, dusted it off, and we walked home together.

* * *

_Oh gosh, it's over guys. Thank you so SO much for all the reviews. I love you all!_

_Just in case it wasn't clear enough, Shizuo grew old and passed on, but his wishes were so powerful that they were heard by Izaya and he was reunited with him in a new life.  
_


End file.
